Stars Dance
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: Samantha and Allison are the newest divas on the roster. Follow them as they catch the attention of two members of a certain faction, the Shield.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Samantha and Allison are the newest divas on the roster. Follow them as they catch the attention of two members of a certain faction, the Shield.

**Characters:** Samantha (OC), Allison (OC), Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins. Roman Reigns, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, John Cena, and many more.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Samantha and Allison.

* * *

Chapter 1

Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey smiled as they walked into the arena for the WWE live event. The two girls were super excited. The two had been at WWE Development for the last two years. They were finally making their debut on the active roster.

The two girls exchanged small talk as they walked to the Divas' locker room. They couldn't wait to be in the same locker room as the current divas. They had waited two long years for this moment.

Both girls grew up watching professional wrestling, mostly WWE. Their own parents had also grown up watching professional wrestling. However, Samantha and Allison were the first ones in their family to go for their dreams of being WWE Superstars.

"Hello," Allison said as she and Samantha walked into the divas' locker room.

"Hi," Nikki Bella said.

"You two must be Samantha and Allison," Brie Bella said.

"Yes," Samantha said. "I'm Samantha or Sami and this is my cousin, Allison or Alli,"

"Well, welcome. I'm Brie and this is Nikki."

"We know who you both are," Allison said. "It's very nice to meet you both."

"Yes," Samantha said.

"Well, its nice to meet the both of you," Nikki said. "We were asked to show you both around."

"Yeah, so chose a locker and then we'll go walk around," Brie said.

"Okay," The two girls said. They both chose a locker and left them stuff there. The two then followed the Bella twins out of the locker room and into the hall.

"Are you both excited?" Brie asked.

"Yeah," Samantha said looking at her cousin.

"Yeah, it's very exciting," Allison said.

"I remember when Brie and I made our debut it was all exciting and scary at the same time," Nikki said.

"Yes, we won't be doing twin match like you two did when you first got here," Samantha said.

"Nope, we'll be doing cousin magic," Allison said.

"So you two are cousins?" Brie asked.

"Yes," Samantha said.

"That's cool. I bet training together was nice," Nikki said. "I know it was nice to have Brie by my side when we were training."

"Training was tough," Allison said. Samantha agreed.

"It sure is, but you built character and discipline through hard work," Brie said.

"True," Samantha said.

The four ended up in the catering room where they grabbed something to eat and sat down to chat.

"How old are you two?" Nikki asked.

"We're both twenty-five," Allison said. "I'm older, though."

"Just by three months," Samantha said.

"That's cute," Brie said. "So both your mothers were pregnant together."

"Yeah, how you two cousins?" Nikki asked.

"My dad," Allison said. "Is Sami's mom's twin brother."

"Oh, twins," Brie said.

"Yes, but our mothers have been best friends since they were in kindergarten," Samantha said. "That's how her parents met, through my mom."

"That's cute," Brie said.

"Thanks," Allison said.

"Do you two have any siblings?" Nikki asked.

"I have a brother and two sisters," Allison said.

"I have a brother and a sister," Samantha said.

"Are you two the oldest, youngest, or in the middle somewhere?" Brie asked.

"We're both the oldest of the kids in our families," Samantha said.

"My younger sisters are actually twins as well," Allison said. "Just a fun fact."

"What are your sisters' names?" Brie asked.

"Holly and Hannah."

"How old are they?"

"Eighteen," Allison said.

"What's your brother's name?" Brie asked.

"Ryan and he's twenty."

"What about you Samantha?" Nikki asked. "How old are your siblings and what are their names?"

"My sister is nineteen and her name is Trisha. Then my brother is named Jordan and he's seventeen," Samantha said.

"What do your siblings and parents think about you two making your debuts on the active roster?" Brie asked.

"Oh, they're super excited for us," Allison said.

"Our families are huge wrestling fans like us," Samantha said. "Our parents and siblings each have their own favorite superstars and divas."

"Who are their favorites?" Brie asked.

"My sisters love John Cena," Allison said.

"What's not to love?!" Nikki said.

"You two are so cute together," Samantha said.

"Thank you."

"You and Daniel are cute together too, Brie," Allison said.

"Yeah," Samantha said. "We love to watch Total Divas."

"So do our sisters."

Nikki and Brie smiled.

* * *

A short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Samantha and Allison. Please review and keep reading.

Thanks

Brittany


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Samantha and Allison had a lot of fun sitting and talking with the Bella Twins. They enjoyed talking to Nikki and Brie about their relationships with John Cena and Daniel Bryan.

"I'm so jealous," Allison said.

"Me too," Samantha said.

"Are you both single?" Brie asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Allison said.

"Yeah, we hate being single," Samantha added.

"Don't worry when you get into the swing of things at work you won't care if you're single or not. But it is nice to have someone," Nikki said.

"You are so lucky you have John," Allison said. "He's really hot!"

Nikki chuckled. "Yeah, he is and he's all mine!"

"Come on, let's go back to the locker room," Brie said.

The four got up from the table and left the catering room. As they were walking back to the Divas' locker room, they ran into a few superstars along the way. Nikki and Brie happily introduced the girls to the superstars. The girls were happy to meet the superstars. They were happy to meet everyone and anyone.

"Wow, it is so cool to be here," Allison said.

"I know you guys are star struck, but you need to get it together for your match tonight," Brie said.

"Right," Samantha said.

"Very sorry," Allison said.

"It's okay," Brie said. "Just remember why you're here to be Divas' Champion someday, right?"

"Correct," Samantha said. Allison agreed.

"Come on in the locker room and we'll discuss your match for this evening," Nikki said.

The two girls nodded. The four headed inside the Divas' locker room. When they got inside, they found Natalya Neidhart, Trinity (Naomi) and Ariane (Cameron).

"Hey girls," Ariane said when the four walked into the locker room.

"Hi," Nikki said.

"Who are your friends?" Trinity asked.

"This is Allison Humphrey and Samantha Gibson," Brie said.

"Oh, the new divas," Nattie said. "Hi, I'm Nattie. It's nice to meet you both."

"Hi," Samantha and Allison said.

"Trinity," Trinity said.

"Ariane," Ariane said.

Samantha and Allison shook hands with them.

"So you're the news divas whose butts we'll be kicking this evening," Trinity said.

"Yes," Samantha said.

"Actually, sorry to say but you and Ariane are going to get your butts kicked," Allison said.

Everyone laughed.

More divas poured into the locker room and were introduced to Samantha and Allison. All the divas were really nice, which was surprising. The girls were new faces and that meant more competition. That also meant they had to fight these girls for TV time as well.

"So you girls are cousins, huh?" Aksana asked.

"Yep," Allison said.

"Cousins, roommates and besties," Samantha said.

Aksana nodded her head.

"Do you lovely ladies have your gear and everything ready for tonight?" Alicia Fox asked.

"Yes, we do," Allison said.

"Good. That is very important," Alicia said.

"Let's see what you girls will be wearing," Nattie said.

"Okay," Allison said. She and Samantha went into their bags and pulled out their ring gear. Both girls showed their outfits to the divas. Both girls would be wearing matching ring gear. They would be wearing a cut-off halter top with a build in bra and a pair of shorts. They ring gear was black and red.

"The colors are for our favorite football team, the Tampa Bay Buccaneers," Samantha said.

"Where are you girls originally from?" Trinity asked.

"Sarasota, Florida," Allison said.

"Oh, shoot," Samantha said.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"My shorts just ripped."

"Uh-oh," Trinity said.

"Let me see," Allison said. Samantha showed the rip in her short to her cousin. "Yeah, you need to fix that."

"Take it to Sandra," Aksana said.

"Yeah, I'll take you girls to her," Trinity said.

"Oh, thanks, Trin," Samantha said.

"You're welcome. Come on."

Samantha and Allison followed Trinity out of the locker room. She led the way to where the seamstress, Sandra Gray was set up.

"Hey Sandra," Trinity said.

"Hi Trinity," Sandra Gray said.

"We need you to work your magic and please fix some shorts for us."

"Whose we?"

"Allison Humphrey and Samantha Gibson, two of the newest divas."

"Oh, hello, girls. I'm Sandra."

"Allison or Alli."

"Samantha or Sami."

"Nice to meet you both. Who has the ripped shorts?"

"I do," Samantha said.

"Let me take a look."

Samantha gave the shorts to Sandra. Sandra took a look at them. She spotted the rip right away.

"That I can fix right away. I can fix it by hand which will only take a minutes."

"Okay, great. Thank you."

"It's what I get paid to do."

Samantha and Allison laughed.

"My husband's over there," Trinity said. "I'll introduce you two if you like."

"Sure," Allison said.

"Come on. Well, be right back, Sandra,"

"I'll be right here," Sandra said.

Samantha and Allison followed Trinity over to where Jonathan Fatu (Jimmy Uso) stood with his brother, Joshua "Josh" Fatu (Jey Uso) and their cousin, Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i (Roman Reigns).

"Hey babe," Trinity said.

"What's up?" Jonathan "Jon" Fatu said.

"Nothing. I just wanted to introduce Samantha and Allison, the newest divas," Trinity said.

Jon, Josh, and Joe looked at Allison and Samantha. The two smiled.

"Samantha and Allison, this is my husband, Jon Fatu, his twin brother, Josh Fatu and their cousin, Joe Anoa'i. Jon, Josh and Joe, this is Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey," Trinity said.

Samantha and Allison shook hands with the three cousins.

"It's nice to meet you three," Allison said. Samantha agreed.

"Samantha and Allison are cousins themselves," Trinity said.

"Really?" Josh said.

"Yep," Samantha said.

"My dad is her mom's twin brother," Allison said.

"Your parents are twins?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, fraternal twins. I actually have two sisters that are identical twins."

"Twins everywhere," Joe said.

"Yep."

"There you are, Joe."

Samantha and Allison looked over at the two people who had just approached their group. It was WWE Superstars Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. A small smile popped on Samantha's face. She had a thing for the Shield.

"Hey Jon," Joe said.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) said.

"Yeah, sorry," Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) said.

Allison looked at her cousin. She rolled her eyes. Samantha was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's fine," Joe said. "We were just talking to two of the newest divas."

Jonathan and Colby looked at Samantha and Allison. They smiled.

"Hi I'm Jonathan Good." Jonathan held his hand out.

"Colby Lopez." He held his hand out as well.

"Samantha Gibson," Samantha said shaking both their hands. Her grin only widened.

"I'm her cousin, Allison Humphrey," Allison said.

"Another set of cousins, huh?" Jonathan said.

"Yep," Samantha said. "We're cousins."

_Oh, my God_, Allison thought.

"Samantha and Allison will be making their debut tonight versus me and Ariane," Trinity said.

"Cool," Colby said.

"Well, good luck," Jonathan said.

"Thanks," Samantha grinned. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Well, its great meeting you two, but my boys and I have to discuss our game plan for tonight," Joe said.

"Yeah, Alli and I should be doing the same thing." 

"Come on, guys," Joe said.

The three members of the Shield then walked away.

"Oh, my God, they're hot!" Samantha said once the three were gone.

Trinity laughed.

"Sorry to break it to you, Samantha," Jon said. "Joe is happily engaged."

"Yeah, but both Jonathan and Colby are single," Josh said.

"Hmm," Samantha said.

"I think Sandra has your shorts ready," Allison said, trying to change the subject.

Samantha looked over in the direct of the seamstress. She was waving them over to her.

"Well, it was nice meeting the both of you," Samantha said.

"Yes," Allison said. "We'll see you later."

The two walked over to Sandra. Samantha thanked Sandra for fixing her shorts. Trinity walked up behind them. The three then headed back to the divas locker room to get ready for Raw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Samantha and Allison got really nervous as Raw got under way. Their divas' tag match would be the first match of the night. The Authority would be opening up Raw, but right after the Authority did their segment, Samantha and Allison would be up.

"Just breathe," Nikki Bella said.

"Yeah, you girls will do great," Brie Bella said.

"Okay," Samantha said. She took a deep breath.

"You girls will do great," Trinity said. "Just remember what we talked about."

Allison nodded her head.

The Authority finished up their segment and Raw went to a commercial break. The match was up next.

Samantha and Allison walked with Trinity and Ariane to the entrance ramp.

"Good luck," Ariane said.

"Have fun," Trinity said.

Their music hit and the two walked out. Samantha and Allison stood there and waited. Their music hit and out they went.

"And making their Raw debut," Justin Roberts said. "Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey."

Samantha and Allison smiled as they walked out onto the stage. All the seats in the arena were filed with screaming WWE fans. Samantha and Allison took one look at each other. They smiled and then walked down the ramp to the ring. They touched hands of the fans. The moment was so surreal.

Samantha and Allison climbed into the ring with Naomi and Cameron. The referee stood in the middle of the ring of the two tag teams trying to keep them away from each other. Nobody was trying anything. Samantha and Allison decided who was going to start off the match. Allison would started off the match. The two tag teams backed up into their corners. Cameron stood in the ring with Allison. The referee called for the bell and the match began.

Meanwhile backstage, Nikki, Brie, Nattie, and the rest of the divas were watching the action in the ring. They wanted to see what these girls were all about. The divas were not the only ones watching the divas tag team match, the Shield was back stage looking at monitor as well watching the match.

"These girls look good, but let's see if they got the moves," Jonathan said.

Allison definitely had the moves, because she kicked Cameron's booty. Allison countered every maneuver Cameron laid on her. She was fast and quick in the ring as well. Allison dragged Cameron over to her corner and tagged Samantha in. It was time for Samantha to show what she had to offer.

Samantha too was fast and quick. She laid Cameron out and went for the pin. Cameron kicked out.

"Kick out by Cameron," Michael Cole said.

The Shield continued to watch the match.

Cameron finally made a tag and Naomi got into the ring. Naomi showed off her in ring skills. She was good. Samantha nailed Naomi with a roundhouse kick and got the pin.

"1...2...3," The referee counted.

Samantha and Allison's music hit.

"Here are your winners, Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey," Justin Roberts said.

Samantha and Allison smiled and hugged. The referee raised their arms in victory.

Backstage, the Shield was still watching the girls' match.

"Impressive roundhouse kick," Jonathan said.

"Very impressive," Colby said.

"You guys see something you like?" The powerhouse of the Shield asked.

Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe," Colby said.

Joe chuckled.

"Great job," Trinity said once the four divas were backstage.

"Thanks," Samantha said.

"That was quite a roundhouse kick," Ariane said.

"Thanks. It was fun. Are you okay, though, Trin?"

"I'm great," Trinity said.

"Good," Allison said. "Come on, let's celebrate."

Samantha smiled. She hugged her cousin. "Our parents are going to be so happy."

"I bet they are."

The four headed to the Divas' locker room to shower. The rest of the divas congratulated Samantha and Allison on their Raw debut. They also saw some things that the girls could improve on. The girls were happy for the advice.

After showering and getting dressed, Samantha and Allison both found a quiet spot and got on their cellphones with their parents. Their parents were both so proud of them. Their siblings were super excited for them and loved the match.

Samantha ended up talking to her sister, Trisha.

"Guess who I met today," Samantha said.

"Um, the whole WWE roster," Trisha replied.

"Yes, but I met all three members of the Shield."

"Oh, I hate you. God are they hot."

"They're hotter in person, especially Roman Reigns!"

"Yeah, but too bad he's taken!"

"No, it's not too bad he's taken. I love seeing couples together and it's always great when someone finds someone."

"Yes, but you're single."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder. I hate being single. You know that."

"So ask someone out. Be bold and ask one of the members of the Shield out!"

"Hell no!"

"Wimp!"

"Bitch!

"I love you!"

Samantha laughed. "I love you too."

"Who do you love?" A voice asked.

Samantha turned and saw the Shield standing there, all three members.

"Um, Trisha, I have to go," Samantha said.

"Why?" Trisha asked.

"Two words: The Shield."

"Are you in the very presents of them right now?!"

"Yes. I have to go! I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

Samantha ended the call on her phone and smiled. The three members of the Shield stood there. Joe was in the back, though.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Jonathan asked.

"My little sister," Samantha said.

"Oh, that's sweet," Colby said. "You love your sister!"

"I love her to death! We don't get along at times, but I would do anything for her."

"As you should," Joe said. "Family is very important."

"Yes, speaking of family," Samantha said. She took a look behind her. Allison was nowhere in sight

"I think she went back to the divas' locker room," Jonathan said.

"I think you're right, which is where I'll be going."

"Congratulations on your win," Jonathan said.

"You were watching my match?"

"Yep," Colby said.

"What did you guys think?"

"It was very good," Joe said.

"We have a few pointers for you, though," Jonathan said.

"Sure. I'll take pointers from anyone," Samantha said. "The divas gave Alli and me some pointers after the match."

"We take advice from anyone ourselves," Colby said. "It helps us improve."

"Right." Samantha grinned.

"There you are," Allison said, walking up to her cousin and the Shield. "I was wondering what was taking you so long on the phone. I guess this answers my question."

Samantha smiled at her cousin. "I was on the phone with Trisha, but then these guys came up to me and we started talking."

Allison nodded her head. "Well, okay, I was just wondering where you were. I'll see you back in the locker room."

"No need to leave," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, stay and talk with us," Colby said.

Allison smiled. She had to admit being around the Shield was fun. It was fun being around all these WWE Superstars and Divas.

"Okay, sure," Allison said.

"So tell us about yourselves," Jonathan said. "Where are you girls originally from. We know you live out in Tampa."

"We're originally from Sarasota, Florida," Samantha said.

"That's where Nattie and TJ got married, isn't it?"

"Yes, Nattie and TJ were married in Sarasota, Florida."

"Our sisters flipped out when they heard that there were superstars and divas in Sarasota and they didn't know it," Allison said. "It was funny."

"How many siblings do you have?" Joe asked out of curiosity.

"I have a brother and two sisters."

"I have a brother and a sister," Samantha said.

"How old are they?" Joe asked.

"We're both the oldest child in our families. Trisha is nineteen and Jordan is seventeen."

"My siblings are twenty and eighteen. My sisters are twins," Allison said.

Joe nodded his head.

"Any boyfriends, fiancés, or husbands?" Jonathan asked.

"Nope," Allison said. _Things are getting personal now_, she thought.

"We're both single!" Samantha said. "Single, available and ready to mingle!"

Jonathan nodded his head. He looked at Colby. Colby grinned at him.

"Joe, Jonathan, and Colby, you're up next," A crew member said.

"Well, time to go to work," Joe said. "Nice chatting with you girls."

"You too," Samantha said.

Joe looked at Jonathan and Colby.

"I guess we'll see you later," Jonathan said.

"I hope so," Samantha grinned.

"Have fun out there," Allison said.

"Always do, baby," Jonathan said. "Always do."

The three members of the Shield walked away then. Allison looked at her cousin. Samantha grinned.

"That was fun," Samantha said.

Allison nodded her head. "I think we have been noticed by the Shield."

"I think so too. I have to call Trisha back."

"No, send her a text message. Let's get back to the locker room."

Allison and Samantha headed back to the divas' locker room. The Shield had a match versus Evolution. Well, it was Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins versus Randy Orton and Batista. The girls sat in the locker room and watched the match. Samantha had a grand time watching it.

Allison did too. She had to admit she liked the Shield. They were great competitors. They were fearless and she liked that in a man.

Raw ended with the Shield and Evolution battling it out. The match ended in a no contest, because everyone got into it. It was the same thing every week. But the fans found it entertaining, as did Samantha and Allison.

"Okay, I'll admit the Shield is great," Allison said to her cousin.

"See, I told you," Samantha said.

"They're great in the ring, but that doesn't mean I'll be flirting with them like you!"

"Shut up!"

"What's going on?" Nikki Bella asked.

"Samantha has a huge thing for the Shield," Allison said.

All the divas oohed and awed. Samantha blushed.

"She's blushing," Brie said. "She obviously has a crush on one of them."

"One of them," Allison said. "No, she likes all of them. She's an s-l-u-t."

"Hey!" Samantha said.

"It's true," Allison said. "I think a girl who likes three different guys is a slut."

"I didn't sleep with them, though!"

"Admit it, you want to sleep with all three of them!"

"Ladies, start arguing and calling each other a slut," Trinity said.

"It's okay, Trin," Samantha said. "I know Alli is just joking. But no, I do not want to sleep with all three of them, Alli! One of them will do!"

"Samantha Rose Gibson," Allison said.

"Leave her alone," Ariane said. "At least she admits it."

"Please don't think of me as a slut," Samantha said. "I'll admit all three members of the Shield are hot in his own way."

"Girl, of course, they're hot. They're WWE Superstars," Trinity said. "Of course I only find one of those superstars hot and that is my husband!"

"Of course," Allison said. "Hey, I'll admit this I think the Shield are good looking. I especially think Colby is good looking!"

"Oh, she admits one of them is hot!" Samantha said.

"I said good looking, who am I kidding, he's hot!"

"That's my girl!"

Allison shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next evening, Samantha and Allison were at the tapings for SmackDown. They had another match. This time their match was versus the Bella Twins.

Samantha and Allison smiled as they walked to the Divas' locker room together. They had just come from the catering room. Their bellies were full of food and they were happy and content.

As they went back to the divas' locker room, they spotted the Shield talking with Randy Orton, Dave Bautista and Paul Levesque (Triple H). Randy and Dave had another match versus Jonathan and Colby that night. The Shield versus Evolution storyline continues.

"Hold on a second, guys," Jonathan said. "Hey Sami and Alli."

Everyone knew who Samantha and Allison were now. They were the new divas and everyone knew their names.

Samantha and Allison stopped in their tracks. Allison looked at her cousin. Samantha wore a huge smile. They both turned around.

"Hi," Samantha said.

"Hello," Allison said.

"How's it going?" Jonathan asked.

"Good," Samantha smiled.

"You girls know Dave, Randy, and Paul, right?" Colby asked.

"We know of them," Allison said. "However, we have not formally met."

"Sorry, I'm a busy man," Paul Levesque said.

"And we respect you for your business Mr. Levesque," Samantha said.

"Please call me Paul," He said.

Samantha nodded her head.

"Dave Bautista," Dave said. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Allison said shaking his hand. "I remember being in middle school and then high school when Evolution was around."

"It's so great to be in your presents," Samantha said. "I remember loving it when you and Stacy Keibler had your brief storyline together, Randy."

"Oh, damn," Randy said. "That was quite a while ago."

"Nine years."

"Nice memory, though."

"She was in seventh heaven when that storyline happened," Allison said. "It was all she talked about as a WWE fan."

The guys all chuckled.

"You girls did great in your match last night," Dave said trying to make conversation.

"Thanks," Samantha and Allison chorused.

"We enjoyed your match last night too," Samantha said. "It's always fun to watch the Shield and Evolution."

"Mainly the Shield, though," Allison said.

"Shut up, Alli."

Jonathan, Colby, and Joe chuckled.

"Well, we'll leave you guys to get back to your talking," Samantha said.

"Actually, I was just leaving," Paul said. "I need to check in with the wife."

"Sounds good," Allison said.

"You girls have another great match tonight. I'll see you guys later." He then walked away.

"Yeah, we were heading out own way too," Randy said.

"We'll see you guys later," Dave said. "Have fun kicking the Bellas' asses."

"Thanks," Samantha said.

Randy and Dave walked away.

"So you girls face the Bellas tonight, huh?" Colby asked.

"Yep," Allison said.

"And we're looking forward to beating them too!" Samantha said.

"Positive attitude," Jonathan said. "I like that."

"Thank you!"

Allison rolled her eyes. Samantha just grinned. _Stay cool,_ She thought.

"So how are you girls doing today?" Jonathan asked, trying to make conversation.

"Great," Samantha said. Allison agreed, keeping her shut. Her cousin wanted to talk to the Shield that was fine. Allison didn't really care either which way.

"How are you doing?" Samantha asked.

"No reason to complain," Jonathan said.

"Good," Colby said. "I'm doing good."

"Good," Samantha said. "How about you, Joe?"

Joe wasn't even paying attention. He had his cell phone in his hands.

"Oh, sorry," Joe said. "I'm texting my daughter."

"Awe," Samantha said.

"I've seen pictures of your fiancé and daughter," Allison said. "They are both beautiful!"

"Thank you," Joe said. He went back to messing with his phone.

"Speaking of phones," Samantha said. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and checked to see if she had any messages such as Facebook, Twitter, a text message, or even a new e-mail. "Nope. No new messages." She smiled and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Expecting one?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm been talking to my siblings on and off all day."

"You have a brother and sister, right?"

"Yes, Trisha and Jordan."

Jonathan nodded his head.

"What are your siblings' names, Allison?" Colby asked.

Allison smiled. "Ryan, Holly and Hannah."

"You told me how old they were yesterday, but I forgot."

"Ryan's twenty and my sisters are eighteen."

"And how old are you lovely ladies?" Jonathan asked.

"We're both twenty-five," Samantha said. "Allison is three months older than me, though."

"Oh, so you're the oldest of this tag team?" Colby asked.

"Yep," Allison smiled.

Colby nodded his head.

"So what do you girls like to do for fun?" Jonathan asked.

Samantha's smile brightened. _What is this? Twenty Questions?_ She thought.

"I enjoy reading, dancing and working out," Samantha said. "However, my main work out is dancing."

"What about you, Allison?" Colby asked. "What do you like to do?"

"I enjoy those things as well," Allison said with a smile. "But I also love to swim. Dancing and swimming are my main work outs."

"So both you girls dance, huh?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, we do," Samantha said. "We have been dancing since we were little girls."

"Did you do dance recitals and stuff like that?"

"Yes. It was fun."

"Sami and I like to make up dances to our favorite songs as well," Allison said. "We have been doing it since we were in middle school. There was an eighth grade talent show and then we did a few talent shows in high school. It was fun."

"Maybe you girls can show us your dance moves someday," Jonathan said with a wink.

Samantha grinned. "Sure, whatever you like!"

"Oh, sweet, lord," Allison whispered.

"Allison," Samantha said with a smile.

"What?!" Allison said with her own smile.

"Be quiet!"

Jonathan and Colby exchanged smiles of their own.

"Hey, there you girls are," Nikki Bella said. "Brie and I have been looking all over for you."

"Sorry," Samantha said. "We've been here."

"Okay, well, we really need to discuss tonight."

"Sounds good," Allison said.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Samantha said. "It's always nice chatting with you guys."

"You too," Jonathan said.

Allison grabbed her cousin by the arm. The two then followed Nikki back to the locker room.

Samantha and Allison had a great match versus the Bellas that night. They beat them. The newest divas tag team was building momentum.

After SmackDown that night, Samantha and Allison were asked to go to Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque's office. The two were super nervous as they made their way to Stephanie and Paul's office. The WWE crew was taking apart the ring and getting everything together to leave the arena.

When the girls approached Stephanie and Paul's office, they saw the Shield standing outside the office as well.

"Oh lord," Allison said.

"Shut up," Samantha said. "Hey guys!"

The Shield looked over at Samantha and Allison.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

"What brings you two here?" Colby asked.

"We've been called down to the principal's office," Allison said.

"So were we," Joe said.

"Oh, no!" Samantha said.

The door opened to Stephanie and Triple H's office. "Hey guys," Stephanie said. "Hi Allison and Samantha. Please come in all of you."

"Ladies first," Jonathan said.

"Thanks," Samantha said.

Samantha and Allison walked into the office first. They were followed by the Shield.

"Nice to see you again, Samantha and Allison," Paul said.

"You too," Allison said. "Please tell me we're not in trouble."

"Oh, no," Stephaney said. "You girls haven't done anything wrong!"

"Okay, good," Allison said looking at Samantha. Samantha smiled.

"We're not in trouble either, right?" Jonathan said.

Stephanie smiled. "No, nobody's in trouble! We wanted to discuss a storyline with you all."

"Oh, good, a storyline for us?" Samantha asked referring to her and Allison.

"Yeah, we have a storyline idea for you girls," Paul said.

"Awesome!" Allison said.

"I've already talked to Randy and Dave about this," Paul said. "But you five need to know now."

"Samantha and Allison," Stephanie said. "We're going to put you two in the Shield, Evolution storyline."

"Oh cool," Allison said.

"Yeah," Samantha said. "How does that work?"

"Well," Paul said. "You two are going to be potential love interests for Randy and Dave. They will want you, but you don't want them. They don't take the hint and in enters the Shield. The Shield sees the injustice of women being harassed by Evolution."

"Hmm," Allison said.

"That could be fun," Samantha said.

"Good," Stephanie said. "This will begin on Monday. You two will have a match and during your match Randy and Dave will suddenly show up. After the match, Randy and Dave will congratulate you on your win and ask you to go out with them. You two tell them no, but Randy and Dave won't take no for answer. You tell them no again, which pisses them off they go after the both of you. Suddenly here comes the Shield for the safe! This then starts a whole mess of things between the Shield, Evolution and the two of you. You girls will actually thank the Shield at a later time and you will show that you both have an interest in a certain member of the Shield. We thought we would have one of you go for Dean Ambrose and the other go Seth Rollins. How does that sound?"

Samantha and Allison exchanged smiles.

"That sounds awesome," Samantha said.

"Good," Stephanie said.

"Are you guys cool with this?" Paul asked the members of the Shield.

"If that's what is best for business," Joe said.

Everyone laughed.

"That is what is best for business," Stephanie said. "We have two new divas here and we would like to involve them in something."

"Well, we're happy to work with them," Jonathan said. Colby and Joe agreed.

"Great," Stephanie said. "Well, that was all. You five are free to go."

Samantha and Allison walked out to the office. They were followed by the Shield.

"Well, looks like we'll be working together now," Jonathan said.

"Looking forward to it," Samantha said.

Jonathan winked at her. Samantha smiled and blushed.

Samantha and Allison walked back to the Divas' locker room.

"What did Stephanie and Paul want?" Brie Bella asked.

"They're putting us in the Shield, Evolution storyline," Allison said.

"Really?" Nikki asked.

Allison and Samantha nodded their heads.

"That's great. That should be interesting. I can't wait to see how that plays out," Brie said.

"Yep," Samantha said. "It's going to be awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wednesday and Thursday were typically days off for the WWE Superstars and Divas. That was unless it was the holiday season and there was an overseas tour. However, it wasn't the holiday season and there currently weren't any overseas tours going on.

Samantha and Allison happily spent their off days at home in Tampa, Florida. They spent the time just relaxing.

However, when Friday came it was time to get back on the road and back to work. Samantha and Allison were happy to get back to work their short few days off.

"Hey girlies," Samantha said as she and Allison walked into the divas locker room.

"Hey," The divas all said.

Samantha and Allison chose their lockers and set their stuff there. They then started talking with the divas that were in the locker room. After about an hour, the girls got hungry and decided to head to the catering room.

After grabbing some food and something to drink, the two both sat down with Trinity, Jon, and Josh Fatu.

"Hey guys," Allison said.

"Hey," Trinity said.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Samantha asked.

"No, please."

"Thanks, Trin."

Samantha and Allison sat down.

"How were your days off?" Jon asked making conversation.

"Good. Thanks for asking," Allison said. "How were yours?"

"Fantastic," Josh Fatu said. "Thank you for asking."

Allison smiled. She began to eat the food on her plate.

"We should next together time we're off," Trinity said. "We're in Tampa too."

"Right," Samantha said. "We totally will. I have to make time for my little sister, though. She's a student at USF."

"Good for her," Trinity said. "College is important for some people."

"Sami and I went to college," Allison said.

"What did you both study?"

"I studied English and she studied history," Samantha said.

"Why English and history?" Jon asked.

"Because we were both thinking about becoming teachers. I love to read and write, so I majored in English. Alli loves history."

"Good reasons."

"Very good reasons," Allison said.

"Hello my Fatu cousins," Joe Anoa'i said as he walked up to the table.

"Hey man," Josh said.

"Hey," Jon said.

"Hi Trinity, Sami, and Alli," Joe said.

"Hey," The three divas said.

Samantha took a quick look around to see if the rest of the Shield was around. No such luck. She nodded her head. _Of course, they're not attached at the hip unless a camera is rolling_, she thought.

Allison looked at her cousin. There was a look of disappointment on Samantha's face. Allison knew what that disappointment was. Jonathan and Colby weren't around. Allison had to admit she was disappointed too.

"How were your off days?" Joe asked Samantha and Allison.

"Great," Allison said.

"How were yours?" Samantha asked.

"Same. I got to spend them with my special ladies," Joe said.

"Awe."

Allison smiled.

"Anyway," Joe said. "I'm glad I found you two. Jonathan and Colby are looking for you."

Samantha's face lit up.

"Why?" Allison asked, kind of annoyed.

"Stephanie and Paul want you ladies to choose who gets set up with whom in our storyline," Joe said.

"Oh, so Stephanie and Paul are looking for us?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Great. We'll go see them when we're done eating."

Joe smiled. He walked away. He went to grab some food.

Samantha and Allison finished eating. They then headed off to find Paul and/or Stephanie. They checked the office first. They found Stephanie in there.

"Hi Stephanie," Samantha said.

"Hi Sami and Alli," Stephanie said. "Come on in."

The two girls walked further into the office.

"I just wanted to ask which member out of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins you girls want to work with?" Stephanie asked. "Is there a particular member you prefer? I've heard you girls have been seen with them a couple times since Monday and Tuesday."

"Uh," Allison said.

Stephanie smiled. "It's just what I was told."

"I would love to work with Jonathan!" Samantha said.

Allison looked at her cousin. Samantha smiled. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Alli are you okay with working with Colby?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Allison said.

"Good. That was all I wanted. I'll see you both later," Stephanie said.

"Okay, great," Samantha said. She and Allison headed out of Stephanie's office.

"You're a pain," Allison said as they walked back to the divas' locker room.

"Would you prefer to work Jonathan over Colby?" Samantha asked.

Allison didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday passed. It got to Monday for Raw. Samantha and even Allison were excited. They had spent the last few days conversing Jonathan and Colby about their storyline. Samantha and Jonathan were constantly flirting. Colby played it cool with Allison, though. He just talked to her. He didn't flirt with her or anything. Allison liked that.

"Yay, Raw," Allison said as she and Samantha arrived at the arena.

"Yay, indeed," Samantha said.

"Ooh, I can't wait for tonight. We get to have a match and then we get involved with the Shield and Evolution."

"Are you serious, girl?!"

"What?"

"You're excited about tonight?!"

"Why yes I am!"

Samantha smiled. "Ha! You are so loving the attention from Colby."

"Shush! But yes!"

Samantha's smile brightened.

The two walked to the divas' locker room. Once inside the locker room, they changed into their ring gear. They wanted to be all set before Raw started.

**Monday Night Raw**

Samantha and Allison's music hit and out to the ring they went. They walked down the ramp and to the ring. They were taking on the Bella Twins again.

Samantha and Brie stood in the ring. Evolution's music suddenly played.

"Oh, no," Michael Cole said.

"What is this?" Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

Randy and Dave walked onto the ramp. They both had a microphone in hand. They stopped at the top of the ramp and just watched.

Samantha and Brie exchanged looks. The referee called for the bell and the match began. Both girls focused on each other and went at it.

The match was great. Both tag teams gave it all they had. Randy and Dave stayed at the top of the ramp and watched. They talked to each other as the match went on. They smiled whenever Samantha or Allison did something impressive.

Samantha delivered a roundhouse kick on Nikki Bella and went for the pin.

"1…2…3," The referee counted. He called for the bell.

"Here are your winners, Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey," Justin Roberts, the ring announcer said.

Allison climbed into the ring. She gave her a cousin a hug.

"Bravo!" Randy said. "Bravo!"

"Very impressive," Dave said.

Samantha and Allison looked at the two members of Evolution. They walked down the ramp and spoke.

"I know you girls are new to the roster," Randy said. "Dave and I just wanted to introduce ourselves to you."

Randy and Dave walked and climbed into the ring. Samantha and Allison exchanged looks.

"I'm Randy Orton," Randy said. "This here is Dave Batista." 

"Samantha," Samantha said.

"Allison," Allison said.

"Good to meet you girls," Dave said. "We watched your girls debut last week and I must say you are very impressive."

"Thanks," Allison said.

"Well, Dave and I wanted to ask you girls something," Randy said.

Samantha and Allison looked at them in wonder.

"We wanted to ask you girls if you'd like to go out to dinner with us?" Randy asked. "We can treat you girls very well. We have the means like no other man in the world."

Samantha and Allison smiled. They considered it.

Samantha smiled. "We would love to not go to dinner with you!" She said.

Allison grinned.

"What? You're saying no to us?" Dave asked.

"Yes, we're saying no," Allison said. "We want nothing to do with you!"

"How can you not want anything to do with us?" Randy asked getting angry. "We are Evolution and…"

"Sierra, hotel…" The Shield's music played. The fans cheered.

Samantha and Allison looked at each other. The Shield came through the crowd and into the arena.

"What the hell do you three want?!" Randy said.

Dean Ambrose had a microphone in hand.

"You two are not the only ones that noticed the arrival of the newest divas," Dean said. "No, the Shield has taken notice!"

Samantha and Allison looked at each other. Were they serious?!

"More particularly Seth and I have taken notice of Samantha and Allison since they arrived last week!"

"Samantha and Allison being noticed by everyone," Michael Cole said.

"They are very impressive in the ring," King said.

Dean handed the microphone to Seth.

"You see, we watched Samantha and Allison compete against the Funkadactyls last Monday night on Raw and then this past Friday Night on SmackDown we watched them compete against the Bella Twins. These girls winning both matches. Dean and I took one look at each other and we knew we liked what we saw," Seth said.

"Your point?" Dave asked.

"When it comes to women," Dean said. "When we see what we like, we get it!"

Randy and Dave looked at each other. They laughed.

"You guys honestly think these girls want anything to do with you?!" Randy said.

"Believe it, Orton," Seth said.

"Ha!"

"Let's ask them," Dave said. "Samantha and Allison, wouldn't you rather go to dinner with Randy and me instead of Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose?!"

"You said anything about taking these lovely ladies to dinner?!" Dean said. "I was thinking of taking one or maybe both of them back to my hotel room!"

The fans cheered and whistled. Samantha and Allison smiled.

"Oh, my God," King said.

"Real classy," Randy said. "That's the difference between Evolution and the Shield. Evolution is more classy and will treat a woman right where as the Shield will treat her like dirt!"

"We have an answer for you as to who we'd rather go out with!" Samantha said.

Randy and Dave smiled. "Go head."

Allison smiled. "We'd much rather go back to Dean Ambrose's hotel room than go out to dinner with you and Dave, Randy!"

Samantha smiled. "Believe that!" She said.

Samantha and Allison threw down their microphones. They went to walk away. Both Randy and Dave grabbed hold of one of them. All three members of the Shield got into the ring and beat on Randy and Dave.

Samantha and Allison scurried from the ring. The two both watched as Randy and Dave were tossed from the ring.

The Shield's music hit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Nicely done," Jonathan said once Raw had gone to a commercial break and everyone was backstage.

"Thanks," Samantha said.

"Yes, thank you," Allison said. "It was fun!"

"And that's only the beginning," Colby said. "We'll be having more fun!"

Allison smiled. "Looking forward to it!"

Colby smiled. Allison blushed. He had such a hot smile.

"Well, we're going to go shower and get dressed," Samantha said. "We'll see you guys later."

Samantha linked arms with her cousin and the two walked away.

Colby and Jonathan watched as they walked away. Jonathan stared at Samantha's ass.

"Damn that girl has a fine ass!" Jonathan said.

"Allison's isn't so bad either!" Colby said.

Joe laughed. "Did you really just say that?!"

"What?!" Colby said.

"Jonathan's more of the ass man around here."

"No, he's the ladies' man."

"Damn straight," Jonathan said.

Samantha and Allison showered and dressed. They then sat backstage with the divas and watched the rest of Raw.

"What's going to happen tomorrow night or Raw next week?" Brie asked.

"Next Monday the Shield will have a match versus Evolution," Allison said. "Triple H will be in tow to even the numbers out. But before that match, the Shield will have an interview with Renee. That is when Samantha and I approach them and thank them for tonight. They saved our asses."

"Yes, they did," Samantha said.

"It was great, though," Nikki said. "I enjoyed it."

"Did you girls enjoy it?" Brie asked.

"Hells yeah!" Samantha said.

Allison laughed. "Yes, it was great. I loved what Jonathan said, 'I was thinking of taking one or both of them back to my hotel room.' It was great!"

"I'd like to go back to Jonathan's hotel room with him and have my way with him!"

All the divas laughed.

"Oh, my God, Sami!" Allison said. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Oh, please you want to go back to Colby's hotel room and have your way with him," Samantha said.

"I don't need to go to his hotel room. He can come to mine, because you'll be with Jonathan!"

"Excellent point!"

The divas all laughed.

At the end of Raw, Samantha and Allison were summoned to Stephanie and Paul's office again.

"Why do they keep doing this?" Allison asked as she and Samantha walked to the office.

"I have no idea. But if we keep getting asked to go their office, it must be good," Samantha said.

The girls approached Stephanie and Paul's office. To the girls' surprise, Paul was standing outside the office with none other than the Shield.

"Speak of the devils," Paul said.

The Shield turned around and looked. They saw Samantha and Allison.

"More stuff to do with our storyline?" Allison asked.

"No," Paul said.

"Even better," Colby said.

"We get to travel together," Jonathan said.

"What?!" Samantha said.

"Yeah," Paul said. "Stephanie and I thought it might be good if you five traveled together."

"Seriously?!" Allison asked with a grin.

"Yes."

"That's what's best for business?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know about that, but we think it's a good idea since you will be working with the Shield."

"Whatever you say so. You're the boss man."

Paul nodded his head. "That was all I wanted. Have a good night."

"You too, Paul," Allison said.

Paul wavered and then he walked back into the office.

"So we get to travel together now, huh?" Jonathan said.

"Yep," Samantha grinned. "Should be fun!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The five split between the two cars. Joe, Samantha and Jonathan rode in one, while Colby and Allison rode in the other one. They were then on their way to their next destination.

Samantha ended up sitting in the back, while Jonathan and Joe rode up front. Joe made Jonathan sit up front with him. Joe was preventing Jonathan from making a move on Samantha.

Allison sat up front with Colby. She had to admit it was nice riding with him. They had a chance to talk and get to know each other better. They didn't have to be around Samantha and Jonathan flirting with each other either.

"So how do you like being on the active roster so far?" Colby asked.

"I love it," Allison said. "It has been nice winning all my matches."

"You can't take credit, because you didn't do it alone."

"Very true. How do you like the idea of having to work with divas now?"

"It's okay. You and Sami aren't bad. You're both pretty cool. Some of the divas are kind of annoying."

Allison laughed.

"How do you and Sami like working with the Shield and Evolution so far?"

"Tonight was fun. I enjoyed Jonathan's line about taking one or both of us back to his hotel room."

Colby laughed. "Yeah, that was funny. I know for a fact Jonathan would like to take Sami back to his hotel room!"

"He should just ask her out already!"

"I agree!"

Allison smiled. She looked over at Colby. He looked at her with a smile and then looked back at the road.

_Oh, my God_, Allison thought. _He has a hot smile!_

"You okay back there, Sami?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Samantha said. "I'm happy that I'm riding with the hottest and sexiest members of the Shield!"

"Hey, I'm the only sexy and hot one here."

"No, sorry, Joe is pretty hot. There are a lot of female fans that would disagree. My little sister for a fact thinks Joe is hot!"

Joe laughed. "Tell your sister I said thanks."

"Will do," Samantha said.

"I know who Allison thinks is the hottest and sexiest member of the Shield. She's riding with him," Jonathan said.

"You got that right! She thinks Colby is hot!"

"Well, it's a good thing they're riding together," Joe said. "He thinks she's hot too."

"Oh, my gosh!"

"No, he finds her beautiful, not hot. I'm the one who finds her hot!"

"I thought you found Samantha hot?!"

Jonathan glared at Joe. Samantha chuckled.

"What? Like that's a secret?!" Joe said.

"Well, it isn't now!" Jonathan said.

"Its okay, Jonathan, I find you hot too!" Samantha said.

Jonathan turned around and looked at Samantha. She smiled a bright smile. He too smiled a bright smile as well. He then gave a wink and turned back around. Samantha's smile brightened a little bit more. Joe shook his head.

The two cars reached their destination a few hours later. They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and got out of the car. The five grabbed their bags and headed inside the hotel to check in.

"Hello Sami," Allison said.

"Hello Alli," Samantha said.

"Did you behave yourself?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I did."

Once the five were checked in they headed up to their rooms. Samantha and Allison's room was on a different floor from the guys'.

"Have a good night," Jonathan said.

"Thanks. You too," Samantha said

"I'll see you in my dreams."

"Looking forward to it!"

Samantha and Allison headed to their room. Samantha had the room key out and unlocked the door. The two then walked inside. Once they were settled into their room, they got ready for bed.

"Tell me everything you guys talked about," Samantha said.

"A little bit of everything. We talked abour family. We talked about talked about work. We even talked about you and Jonathan," Allison replied.

"Why?"

"Because we did!"

Samantha shook her head.

"Anyway, Colby is really great," Allison said.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do!"

Samantha grinned. "I knew it!"

Meanwhile, Jonathan and Colby were in their own hotel room getting ready for bed.

"Did you have fun with Alli?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, I did," Colby replied. "We have a nice conversation about family, friends, work, and you and Sami."

"Why the hell were you two talking about me and Sami?!"

"It's no secret that you have a thing for Sami. Sami has a thing for you too." 

"Yeah, so?!" 

"So you should ask her out already. The constant flirting thing is annoying. You are annoying the hell out of me and Joe."

"Well, you're annoying me right now!"

"Fine, I won't say a word for the rest of the night," Colby said.

The next morning, Samantha and Allison hit the gym. They had a nice workout of lifting weights and walking and running on the treadmill. After their workout, they both headed back to their room and showered.

Allison was completely naked as there was a knock on the door. Samantha was in the shower.

"Who the hell?!" Allison said as she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see who it was.

"It was Colby."

"Just a minute," Allison said. She ran over to her bed and quickly put her bra and panties on. She then slipped on her shirt and jeans. She walked back over to the door and opened it up.

"Hey," Colby said.

"Hi," Allison said. "What brings you by?"

"I was heading out to get a bite to eat and I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"Yeah, sure. I could use some lunch."

"Great."

"Just let me grab my shoes and purse."

"Sure."

Allison walked over to stuff and slipped her feet into some flip flops. She then grabbed her purse. She made sure she had her room key.

"Sami, I'm leaving," Allison said, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Where you going?" Samantha said. "The door's unlocked."

Allison opened the door to the bathroom. Samantha stuck her out from behind the shower curtain.

"Where are you going?" Samantha asked.

"I'm going to lunch with Colby," Allison said.

"He's here?!"

"Yeah."

"Okay, have fun."

Allison laughed. She closed the bathroom door and walked over to Colby. He was standing outside door, waiting patiently.

"Okay, sorry," Allison said. "I had to let her know I was going."

"That's fine," Colby said.

Allison stepped into the hall and closed the door to the room. She and Colby then headed off.

Samantha finished showering and got dressed. As she was getting dressed, there was another knock on the door. A smile played on her lips. She knew exactly who was at the door. She made sure she was dressed before she answered the door. She took a look through the peephole and saw Jonathan standing outside.

"Hi," Samantha said as she answered the door.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

"What brings you by?"

"I was going to grab something to eat and I wondered if you wanted to join me."

"Did you now?"

"Yes."

"I'd love too. Just give me five minutes. I just got out of the shower."

"Take your time," Jonathan said.

Samantha left the door open as she walked over to her stuff. She slipped her feet into some flip flops and grabbed her purse. She made sure she had her room key. She and Jonathan then headed off.

Allison and Colby walked to Chilis which was nearby. They were seated in a booth for two.

"Thank you,'" Allison said to the hostess as she sat down at the table.

"You're welcome," The hostess said. She then walked away.

Allison smiled at Colby. He smiled back at her.

"I already know what I'm going to get," Allison said. "I always get it when I come to Chilis."

"What's that?"

"Chicken Crispers."

"Have you tried the Chipotle Crispers?"

"Yes, I love them."

"I love them as well. I'll regret them later, though."

"I won't. I had a good workout this morning with Sami."

"That's good."

Their waiter walked over to their table. He took their drink order.

"We're ready to order too, actually," Colby said.

"Okay, what can I get for you both," The waiter asked.

"Two Chipotle Chicken Crispers."

"Easy order. I'll be back with their drinks."

The waiter walked away.

"You ordered for me?" Allison said.

"I did, didn't I. Sorry," Colby said.

"It's okay. It was kind of cute!"

"Kind of?!"

"Okay, it was a lot cute!"

Colby smiled. "Thank you."

Allison chuckled.

Samantha and Jonathan decided to go to Chilis themselves. They were seated on the other side of the restaurant, so they didn't see Allison and Colby. Their waitress came over right away and took their drink order.

"So what do I want to eat?" Jonathan said as he looked at that menu.

"Whatever you're hungry for," Samantha said "I already know what I'm getting." 

"What's that?"

"The Chicken Crispers. Alli and I love them, even though, they are not that healthy."

"It's okay to ruin your diet sometimes."

"Very true."

The waitress came back over with their drinks. She then took their order. She then left them to talk.

"Lunch is on you, right?" Samantha asked.

"Doesn't a guy normally pay when he's out on a date with a girl?" Jonathan asked.

Samantha smiled. "So this is a date?"

"It can be a date or it can be two friends having lunch together."

"It's a date!" Samantha smiled.

"Right answer," Jonathan said.

Samantha grinned.

Allison smiled as she and Colby talked. She enjoyed talking to him. He was a great guy.

"My sisters were flipping out when I told them I was traveling with you, Joe, and, Jonathan," She said.

"Big Shield fans?" Colby asked.

"Yes. They are obsessive over the Shield."

"Samantha's sister is a huge Shield fan too, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Do your sisters and Samantha's sister have a particular favorite member?"

Allison smiled. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Colby said. "I'm just curious."

"Samantha's sister, Trisha likes Joe. My sister, Holly likes Jonathan and my other sister, Hannah likes you."

"I know Samantha has a favorite member of the Shield and that's Jonathan. But do you have a favorite member?"

Allison nodded her head.

"Who?" Colby asked

"I'm looking at him!"

Colby smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Allison asked.

"Sure."

"Is this supposed to be a date?"

Colby nodded his head. "Yeah, it is."

Allison smiled.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Allison said. "I was just curious. I want this to be a date!"

Colby smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all my reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 8

"I had a really great time," Allison said as Colby walked her back to her room.

"Me too. It was fun," Colby said.

"Yes, it was!"

Allison and Colby stopped outside the door. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I'm driving and I hope you'll be riding up front with me again."

Allison smiled. "Sure."

"Great. I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

"Bye," Colby said. He walked away.

Allison smiled. She pulled out her key card and unlocked the door. She found the place empty. Samantha was nowhere in sight. She wondered where her cousin was. She decided to call her.

"Who the hell is calling me," Samantha said. She pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the caller ID. It was Allison. "Hello," Samantha answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Allison asked.

"I'm out with Jonathan!"

"I was just out on a date with Colby! Our lunch together was a date!"

"No freaking way!"

"Way."

"Oh, my God. That is awesome!"

"I know. It's your time with Jonathan a date as well."

"Uh-huh!"

"Lunch dates for first dates."

"Well, we can't exactly do dinner dates, because we have to work."

"True."

"Well, can I get back to my date, please. I'll talk to you when I get back, which will be in a few minutes," Samantha said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Allison said.

"Bye."

Samantha hung up her phone and looked across the table at Jonathan. He smiled at her. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes."

The two got up from the table and then left the restaurant. They headed back to the hotel, which wasn't that far of a walk.

Allison turned on the TV as she waited impatiently for her cousin to get back. The two had so much to discuss!

"Well, thanks for lunch," Samantha said as she and Jonathan stood out the door to her room.

"You're welcome," Jonathan said.

"I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Looking forward to it"

Samantha smiled. "Bye."

"See ya," Jonathan said.

Samantha smiled again. She pulled her key card out and unlocked the door to the room. She then walked inside, spotting Allison sitting on the bed.

"Hey," She said, closing the door.

"Hey," Allison said.

Samantha grinned at her cousin. She threw her stuff down on her bed and then laid down on Allison's bed with her.

"So tell me about your date," Samantha said.

"It was good," Allison said with a smile. "I asked him if it was supposed to be a date and he said yes. He asked me if there was something wrong with that. I said no. How was your date?"

"Freaking awesome!"

Allison smiled. "I have a lot of fun with Colby."

"And I have a lot of fun with Jonathan. I really like him and I'm glad that we had a date."

"Me too, but with Colby."

Samantha nodded her head. "You two are really cute."

"Thanks. You and Jonathan are cute too."

"Thanks," Samantha said.

Allison chuckled.

A few hours later, the girls met Jonathan, Colby, and Joe down-stairs in the lobby. They were all headed to the arena for the taping of SmackDown.

"Hey girls," Joe said as they approached.

"Hi," Allison said. "Hello again," She said to Colby.

"Hello again," Colby said.

Jonathan went over to Samantha. He whispered something into her ear. She grinned.

"Okay, you all can chit chat in the car," Joe said. "Let's go."

The five headed out to the parking lot. Colby and Allison set their stuff in the trunk of one car. Samantha, Jonathan, and Joe set their stuff in the trunk of the other car. They then got into the car. Jonathan was driving him, Samantha and Joe. Joe got into the backseat, while Samantha sat up front alongside Jonathan. The five were then off to the arena.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The SmackDown tapings were good. Samantha and Allison had another match, which they won. Footage from their segment from Raw was shown. It was announced that it would be Randy Orton and Batista versus Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins that coming Monday. The girls were looking forward to that.

The next two days were the off days for the Superstars and Divas. Samantha and Allison went home to Tampa while their love interests went home elsewhere. The two stayed in touch with Jonathan and Colby, though. They spent the time texting each other.

However, when Friday came, Samantha and Allison were so happy to get back to work. They were very happy to see Jonathan and Colby. Jonathan and Colby too were happy to see the girls. Samantha and Allison split up so they could hang out with Jonathan and Colby. Each couple hung out together until it was time to get ready for the live event that evening.

Samantha and Allison spent all of their spare time with Jonathan and Colby over the next few days. Everyone wondered if the couples were dating, because the two couples had been seen making out quite a few times. Samantha and Allison had not had that chat with Jonathan and Colby yet. They were seeing each other, but they did not have the conversation if they were exclusive or not.

"I'm questioning my relationship status," Allison said as she and Samantha sat in their hotel room.

"Me too," Samantha said.

"I know I'm seeing someone, but am I the only one he's seeing."

"I know. I wonder that too."

"Colby and Jon have spent a lot of time with us over the last few days," Allison said.

"Yes, they really haven't had time to spend it with anyone else," Samantha said.

"So do we just ask them about our relationship status?"

"That seems to be all we can do," Samantha said.

Allison nodded.

A few hours later, the two divas were at the arena for Raw. The two were hanging out with Colby and Jonathan. Allison and Samantha asked the question.

"What are we?" Allison asked Colby.

"What do you mean what are we?" Colby asked.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Colby smiled. "Oh, that."

"Yes," Allison said. "What are we? What am I to you? Am I your girlfriend or am I just a girl you're hooking up with, but have not had sex with yet?"

Colby nodded his head. "Allison, I consider you as my girlfriend!"

Allison smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"What am I to you?" Samantha asked Jonathan.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Am I your girlfriend or am I just a girl you're trying to get some ass from?"

Jonathan smiled. "I was hoping to consider you as my girlfriend! I mean we have spent every waking moment together since Friday. We'd had a couple dates. I consider you my girlfriend."

Samantha smiled. "That's what I was hoping for."

Jonathan smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Samantha. She smiled against his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Samantha and Allison were both even happier than they were before. They each had a boyfriend. They were very happy!

Raw got under way and it was time to get to work.

"Please welcome my guests at this time, The Shield," Renee Young said.

The fans cheered.

All three members of the Shield came into view of the camera.

"Dean and Seth, tonight you guys take on Randy Orton and Batista," Renee said.

"Yeah, Seth and I take on the Orton and Batista," Dean said. "It's not the first time and sure as hell won't be the last."

"Right, Dean, we've fought Evolution many times before," Seth said. "But tonight Orton and Batista have a grudge against Dean and me. You see last week Orton and Batista attempted to ask the new divas, Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey out. But the two said no. And…"

Samantha and Allison walked up to the Shield and Renee.

"Sorry to interrupt," Samantha said.

"Yes, we're very sorry," Allison said. "But we want to thank you guys for last week. We wanted to thank you for saving us from Orton and Batista when they grabbed hold of us."

"You're welcome," Seth said.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Dean said.

Samantha and Allison nodded their heads. They both stepped forward and near one member of the Shield. Samantha kissed Dean on the cheek and Allison kissed Seth on cheek.

"Good luck in your match tonight," Samantha said.

"Though you don't need it, because you're part of the Shield and you're the best!" Allison said.

"Believe that!"

"See you around!

The two divas walked away.

Seth and Dean looked at each other. They smirked.

Raw went to a commercial break. When Raw came back from break, the camera showed the inside of the arena by ringside.

"Sierra, hotel…" Played.

The fans jumped their feet, cheering.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts said as the Shield made their way through the crowd and to the ring.

Once they made their entrance, Evolution's music hit and out came Dave and Randy, Triple H accompanying them. Evolution made their entrance to the ring. The Shield stood on the outside, the referee keeping them at bay.

A few minutes passed and both tag teams were in the ring. Randy and Seth started the match out. Batista and Dean were in their opposite corners. Roman and Triple H were on the outside.

Samantha and Allison's music suddenly hit. The two divas walked out. They both had a microphone in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt," Samantha said. "But Allison and I wanted to come out here and propose something to Randy and Dave."

Randy and Dave looked at each other. Dave asked for a microphone. "What could you possibly propose to Randy and me?"

"Just listen," Allison said.

"If Randy and Dave win this match," Samantha said. "Allison and I will gladly go out to dinner with the both of them!"

Randy and Dave smiled.

"However, if the Shield wins," Allison said. "Samantha and I will do whatever the Shield wishes, because we know they like what they saw…"

"…And what they see, they get," Samantha said.

"You got it," Dave said. "If Randy and I win, you two will go out to dinner with me and Randy."

"But if you lose, we will not go out to dinner with you, but do whatever the Shield wishes to do," Allison said.

"It can be whatever the Shield wishes," Samantha said.

Randy stole the microphone from Dave. "How come the Shield gets to do whatever the Shield wishes with you two?! What if I have another plans in mind other than going to dinner?!"

Samantha and Allison looked at each other. They talked it over.

"Fine," Allison said.

"If Randy and Dave win, Allison and I will do whatever they wish to do, either that is going to dinner or even back to their hotel room!" Samantha said.

"Now it's on," Randy said.

Randy and Dave looked at each other and started talking.

Samantha and Allison looked at each other.

The referee called for the bell and the match got under way. Samantha and Allison walked down to the ring. The girls walked past Roman Reigns to get to the announce table. They refused to walk past Triple H on the other side. They didn't trust him.

JBL, Michael Cole, and Lawler talked about the action going on in the ring.

"Well, we're being joined by Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey, the newest divas to the roster. Ladies, welcome," Michael said.

"Thank you, Michael," Allison said.

"It's great to be out here," Samantha said.

"What were you girls thinking when you made that proposal?" King asked.

"We were thinking that we'd give Evolution something they want, but that they have to work for it," Allison said.

"Yes, and if Evolution wins," Samantha said. "We'll go to dinner with Randy and Dave or do whatever else they want."

"I hate to think whatever else could be," Michael said.

"We do too," Allison said.

"I'd much rather do whatever the Shield wants to do," Samantha said.

"Me to!"

All hell broke loose during the match, though. Evolution and The Shield beat the crap out of each other. The referee was knocked down and out for the moment. Roman ended up spearing Randy. This gave Seth the chance to get the pin.

The referee counted, "1…2…3."

The referee called for the bell.

"Here are your winners, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose," Justin Roberts said.

The fans cheered, screamed, or booed.

Seth and Dean stood in the ring, a huge smiles on their faces. Roman stood in the ring with them.

Samantha and Allison smiled as they left the announce table.

Dean asked for a microphone. "Looks like Seth and I get to do whatever we want with you ladies," Dean said.

Samantha and Allison stood outside the ring. "What will it be?" Samantha asked.

Dean smirked. He looked at Seth. Seth said something to him. He grabbed the microphone. "I want to take Allison out on a date," He said.

Dean took the microphone from Seth. "And I want to take you out as well, Samantha!"

Allison and Samantha smiled. They said something to each other.

"You guys got it," Allison said. "You won the match!"

Seth and Dean smirked.

That was the end of their part with Raw.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I can't wait to get to bed," Samantha said.

"Me too," Allison said.

The two were in the car on the way to their next destination. It was midnight and they had a couple hours drive ahead of them.

"Why don't you sleep here in the car?" Colby suggested. He sat in the backseat with Allison and Samantha. Allison sat between Colby and Samantha. Joe was driving and Jonathan was sitting up front.

"Good idea," Allison said. She laid her head on Colby's shoulder.

"So Sami," Jonathan said.

"What?" Samantha asked. She sat directly behind Jonathan. She leaned forward and listened to what he had to say.

"How about you and I share a hotel room tonight?"

"Sure. I like to cuddle, though."

"Sure, we can cuddle."

"So I'm rooming alone then?" Allison asked.

"Not unless you want to share a room with me," Colby said.

Allison grinned. "I like that idea."

Colby smiled.

A few hours later, Samantha and Allison were woken by the guys. They had arrived at the hotel. They got out of the car, grabbed their stuff from the trunk and headed inside to check in.

"Ladies first," Colby said as he unlocked the door to his and Allison's room.

"Thank you," Allison said. She walked into the room. She pulled her suitcases over toward one of the beds. Colby went over to the other bed. He picked his bags up and placed them on the bed. Allison started searching in her bag for the pajamas.

Samantha and Jonathan walked into their hotel room. Samantha walked over to the bed and placed her stuff on it. She then began to search through her bags for her pajamas. Samantha went to walk into the bathroom, but changed her mind. She decided to change in front of Jonathan. She took off her shirt and jeans. She then stood in her bra and panties.

"God you're beautiful," Jonathan said. Samantha looked over at her boyfriend. He walked over to her. He kissed her lips.

Samantha moaned against his lips. Jonathan's tongue penetrated her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his own. Samantha wrapped her arms around him, deepening their kiss. Jonathan picked Samantha up. He pushed her stuff off the bed, Samantha's clothes going all over the floor. He placed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her.

Samantha moaned as Jonathan's body pinned her down to the bed and kissed her. Samantha's hands traveled underneath his shirt and to his back. Jonathan pulled away from her lips and took his shirt off. He threw it to the floor.

"I want you!" Jonathan whispered into her ear. "I've wanted you since the moment I first saw you!"

"Are you just saying that or do you mean it?" Samantha said.

"I mean it. I'm crazy about you, Samantha. It's been a while since I was feeling crazy for a girl."

"Make love to me, Jonathan!"

Jonatan smiled. "Your wish is my command."

Meanwhile in Allison and Colby's room, Allison was in the bathroom changing into her pajamas. She would have changed in front of Colby, however she wanted to wash her face and brush her teeth. She needed her privacy to get ready for bed.

Allison walked out of the bathroom. She felt refreshed after washing her face and brushing her teeth. She was ready to go to sleep, though. Colby was too.

"Ready for bed?" Colby asked.

"Yep," Allison replied.

Colby was already in bed. She climbed into bed with him.

"Good night," She said as she kissed him.

"Night," Colby said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day, Samantha and Allison met up to work out together. Both girls were happy and refreshed. They both had had good nights with their boyfriends. Of course, Allison and Colby had not had sex, but the two had cuddled and had a good night's sleep.

Later that evening, it was time to work. Samantha and Allison would be going out on their dates with Dean and Seth that very night for the SmackDown tapings. A camera crew would follow them. It was actually going to be a double date.

**Tapings for SmackDown**

Samantha and Allison stood in nice dresses. Samantha wore a hot pink halter dress. Allison wore a blue spaghetti strap dress. They both had their hair done nicely. They both waited patiently at the restaurant for their dates, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins to arrive. Both girls were smiling. They wouldn't be smiling if they had had to go out one a date with Evolution.

"Hello Allison and Samantha," Seth said as he and Dean came into view on the camera. Dean and Seth were both dressed in all black suits just like they had at the Slammy Awards.

"Hi," Allison said.

"You guys look great!" Samantha said.

Dean and Seth smirked. "Who says the Shield can't be classy either?" Dean asked.

"No one," Samantha said.

"Shall we do to dinner?" Seth asked.

"Sure," Allison said.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you."

Allison and Samantha smiled as they walked over to the podium of the hostess. Seth and Dean followed them. The four were seated.

The camera crew filmed them throughout the night. The four all had a good time. After dinner, the guys walked the girls back to "their hotel rooms."

"Thanks for walking me back to my hotel room," Samantha said.

"No problem," Dean said.

"Would you like to come inside?" Samantha asked.

Dean smirked. "Sure."

Samantha smiled. She opened the door and she and Dean walked inside.

"This is me," Allison said.

Seth smiled.

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun."

"No thank you, Allison."

Allison smiled. "Would you like to some inside?"

Seth smiled. "Sure, why not."

Allison opened the door and the two walked inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The two camera crews followed the couples into the hotel rooms.

"Would you like a drink?" Samantha asked.

"No," Dean said.

"What would…"

Samantha was cut off then. She was cut off by Dean's lips. She gladly kissed him back. The two stood there kissing for a couple minutes. They pulled apart. When they did, Samantha unbuttoned Dean's suit jacket. Dean took the hint. He took his suit jacket off. He kissed Samantha again. This time harder and deeper. She moaned. She unbuttoned the vest to his suit next. She pulled away from him and took a look at what she was doing. Dean took the hint again and took his vest off. He loosen his tie and took it off. He then kissed Samantha again.

Samantha began to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, she pushed it down and off his arms. Dean untied Samantha's dress. She let the dress fall down and it revealed of Samantha just standing there in a strapless bra with matching panties.

"This is when you get the hell out of here," Dean said the camera crew. They took the hint and left.

In Allison's hotel room…

Allison and Seth walked into her room.

"Would you like some water or anything?" Allison asked.

"No thank you," Seth said.

Allison smiled. She threw her stuff on one of the beds.

"Thank you for tonight," Seth said.

"You won your match on Monday Night. Samantha and I wanted to go out to dinner with you and Dean tonight. We wouldn't have wanted to go out to dinner with Orton and Batista!" Allison said.

"I fought like hell on Monday Night to make sure that didn't happen."

"Well, I sure enjoyed the match."

Seth smirked.

Allison smiled. "I enjoy watching you in the ring. I've been watching you since your debut. You, Dean, and Roman are impressive!"

"Thank you. I'm impressive by you too. You are very skillful in the ring!"

"That's not all I'm skillful at!"

Seth smirked. "Don't tease me, girl. Show me."

Allison smiled. She slipped out of her dress and stood before him in a blue bra and matching panties.

"This when you get out!" Seth said to the camera crew.

The camera crew left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The camera crew left the room as Colby walked up to Allison. He kissed her passionately on the lips. Allison slowly pulled away from his lips and looked at him.

"What?" Colby asked.

"That was really uncomfortable for me. Taking my dress off in front of the whole world," Allison said.

Colby nodded his head. "Well, you did well. Everyone will think that Seth and Allison are having sex or going to have sex."

Allison smiled. Colby kissed her lips passionately again. Allison happily kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and him closer to her. Colby lifted Allison up and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down. He pulled away from her lips.

Allison just looked at him as he began to take off his clothes. His suit jacket came off of first. Second, his vest came off. He loosened his tie and took that off. He then unbuttoned his shirt and took that off. His lips captured Allison's in a hot kiss.

The next morning, Samantha and Allison met up and had breakfast with some of the divas.

"How did the tapings for your date go?" Nattie asked.

"Very well," Allison said. "Two camera crews ended up resulting after the date at dinner, though."

"Why?" Brie asked.

"One followed me and Dean back to my hotel room and the other followed Allison and Seth back to hers," Samantha said.

"Oh, really?" Nikki asked.

"Yep," Allison said. "The camera crew followed me and Seth into the hotel room. Seth told the camera crew to get out when I slipped out of my dress. The whole world is to think we had sex."

"Wow," Nattie said.

"The whole world is supposed to think the same of me and Dean," Samantha said. "Of course, I took some of his clothes off and then he untied my dress."

"Again wow," Nattie said.

Samantha nodded her head. "Orton and Batista are going to be furious come Monday Night, because they lost and they didn't get any action from the new divas when the Shield did."

"Should be interesting," Brie said.

"It's going to be epic," Allison said.

When the girls were done with breakfast, they all went back to their rooms to pack up and leave. Everyone was going their separate ways for days off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Samantha and Allison were super excited. The WWE was going to be in Florida for weekend houseshows and then for Raw and the tapings of SmackDown that week. The WWE would be in Tampa, Florida for both Monday Night Raw and the tapings for SmackDown. Samantha and Allison were excited for this, because their immediate families were going to be at Raw and SmackDown. That meant their siblings would get a chance to meet the WWE Superstars and divas.

The WWE was in Miami, Florida on Friday night. Then on Saturday and Sunday they were in Orlando and Jacksonville. Finally it came to Monday.

Samantha and Allison were at their apartment in Tampa on Monday morning. They had Jonathan and Colby with them.

"What time are your folks getting here?" Jonathan asked.

Samantha's parents, her brother, Allison's parents, her brother and her sisters were on their way to Tampa to see Samantha and Allison.

Samantha looked at the time. It was noon.

"They should be here soon," Samantha said.

"Is there still time for me and Jon to scurry away?" Colby asked.

Samantha and Allison laughed. Jonathan and Colby were nervous. They were meeting the family of their girlfriends.

"You guys will be fine," Allison said.

Jonathan and Colby exchanged looks.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yay," Samantha said.

Samantha got up from the sofa. Allison got up from her spot on the love seat. They both walked over to the front door of the apartment. Samantha unlocked the door and opened it to find her parents, siblings, aunt, uncle, and cousins.

"There's my girl," Jeremiah Gibson, Samantha's father said.

"Hi Daddy," Samantha said. She hugged him. He then walked into the apartment. Samantha hugged her mom, Kayla Gibson next. Then it was her aunt and uncle, Denise and Ethan Humphrey. Then finally she hugged her brother, Jordan Gibson and her cousins, Ryan, Holly and Hannah Humphrey.

Allison hugged her aunt and uncle. Then she hugged her parents. Then she hugged her cousin and finally her siblings.

Jonathan and Colby stood in the living room waiting to be introduced. They both smiled.

"Come on into the living room," Allison said leading the way. She smiled brightly. She walked over to Colby. Samantha walked over to Jonathan.

"This is Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins," Allison said.

"And this is Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose," Samantha said.

Allison and Samantha introduced their family to their boyfriends. Handshakes were exchanged from the girls' fathers and Colby and Jonathan. The guys also shook hands with their girls' brothers. Hannah and Holly, Allison's younger twin sisters, were both star stuck.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Jonathan said.

"Yes, Sami and Alli talk about all of you all the time," Colby said.

"Same with you too," Ethan, Allison's father said.

Colby smiled.

Everyone took a seat in the living room. The siblings all sat on the floor. The parents sat on the sofa. The sofa was big enough for four people. The love seat was also big enough for four people. The love seat was where Samantha and Allison sat with Jonathan and Colby.

The two WWE Superstars were nervous to even touch Samantha and Allison. The girls' fathers kept eyeing them.

"So we watched SmackDown this past Friday night," Jeremiah, Samantha's father said.

Jonathan and Colby exchanged looks.

"You did?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," Jeremiah said.

"I found the hotel room scenes very interesting," Ethan, Allison's father said.

Samantha and Allison exchanged looks themselves. They knew their dads do not like those scenes. Both girls were daddies' girls.

"Tonight should be a good show," Ryan said, changing the subject. Allison looked at her brother. She mouthed, "Thank you."

"Yes, tonight is definitely going to be a good show!" Samantha said. "You guys will have a lot of fun."

"Do we get to go backstage?" Hannah asked.

"You just want to meet the superstars and divas" Allison said.

Hannah nodded her head.

"You'll meet them."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hannah said.

Everyone laughed.

Allison and Samantha had a lot of fun with their family. They were so glad they got to see them. Samantha's sister, Trisha, who lived in Tampa couldn't get out of work to see her parents, brother, cousins, aunt, and uncle. She would see them later that evening.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Samantha and Allison smiled as they walked through the arena with their family. They introduced them to everyone. Everyone in their family was star struck. Samantha's sister, Trisha, and Allison's sisters, Hannah and Holly almost freaked out when they met Joe Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns. Trisha had not met Jonathan and Colby either yet, so she was introduced to them as well.

Samantha and Allison sent their family away a half hour before Raw. The girls needed to get ready for their match. Their match was the first match of the evening. They would start off Raw.

Both girls were ready for their match that night. They were taking on Aksana and Alicia Fox.

Raw got under way and the divas all made their entrances. Aksana and Alicia Fox came out first. They were followed by Allison and Samantha.

The girls came out to a huge pop. It was so surreal and it was awesome. They loved it, because they were in their home state.

The two tag teams stood in the ring. The Shield's music suddenly hit. Allison and Samantha exchanged grins. Seth and Dean made their way through the crowd and to the ring. Seth did his flip over the barricade and Dean simply climbed over it. Both superstars wore smirks on their faces as they looked at Samantha and Allison in the ring.

The two girls grinned and said something to each other. Dean and Seth walked over to the commentary table.

"Well, we're being joined by Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins," Michael Cole said.

The referee called for the bell and the match got underway. Samantha and Alicia started things out.

"What brings you two out here?" Michael Cole asked.

"Samantha and Allison," Seth said.

"Yeah, we wanted an up close and personal look of them inside the ring," Dean said.

"Well, this past Friday Night on SmackDown, the two of you went out on a double date with Samantha and Allison," Michael said.

"That's right," Dean said. "You saw two of the members of the Shield in an intimate setting."

"That's not all we saw," Jerry said. "Camera crews followed you guys back to the girls' hotel rooms."

"Yeah, and your point?" Seth asked.

"What happened between you and Allison, Seth?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder!" Seth said.

"What happened between you and Samantha, Dean?" Jerry asked.

"This program is rated PG. I can't tell you what we did that was PG. What Samantha and I did was rated R," Dean said.

Samantha and Allison picked up the win by Allison getting the pin fall.

"Here are your winners, Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey," Justin Roberts said.

The two girls celebrated their win with a hug. The referee raised their arms in victory. Seth and Dean joined the girls in the ring. The girls were not hesitant. They were comfortable with the two members of the Shield.

Seth and Dean walked over either side of the girls and raised their arms in victory. Allison and Samantha smiled.

Evolution's music suddenly hit. All three members of Evolution came out.

"Sorry to interrupt," Triple H said. "I just thought you guys would like to know that I have scheduled the both of you for a rematch versus Randy and Batista from last week. I've also decided to add the same stipulation from last week as well. If Randy and Batista win then they get to take Samantha and Allison out to dinner and back to their hotel rooms if they please."

Samantha and Allison's jaw dropped.

"You can't do that!" Samantha said.

"We are not some prize to be won!" Allison said.

"Clearly you girls are because you gave yourselves willing to Dean and Seth," Triple H said.

"Yeah, but those doesn't mean we will to Randy and Batista," Samantha said.

"Then you girls better hope that the Shield wins again tonight. Because if not you'll be going out to dinner with Randy and Dave and then doing whatever else they want!"

Samantha and Allison looked at each other. Seth and Dean exchanged looks. Randy and Batista smirked on the ramp, standing with Triple H. Samantha and Allison were in trouble.

The Shield's match was the main event that night. Evolution made their entrance first. Then out came the Shield. Roman was with Seth and Dean this time. Samantha and Allison too made their way to the ring. They sat ringside for the match. They didn't do commentary.

Samantha and Allison wore smiles on their faces whenever Dean and Seth were dominated the match. However, they had concerns on their faces whenever Randy and Dave had control of the match. It was vitally important that the Shield won the match. Roman cheered his friends on as they fought like hell in the match.

"Think of the prize! Think of the prize!"

Roman's shouting only motivated Dean and Seth more. They continued to fight like hell. The Shield ended up winning once again. Samantha and Allison cheered and screamed their heads off.

"Here are your winners, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins!" Justin Roberts said.

Samantha and Allison celebrated with a hug. They climbed into the ring. The referee raised Seth's and Dean's arms in the air. Samantha and Allison were so happy. They both jumped into Seth's and Dean's arms. The guys just smiled. Randy and Batista were pissed that they had lost again. They blamed one another for the second defeat.

Samantha and Allison smiled brightly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"At last I have you all to myself," Jonathan said.

Samantha smiled.

The couple along with Allison and Colby were back at Samantha's and Allison's. The two were in Samantha's bedroom.

"You can get me alone any time you want," Samantha said.

Jonathan smirked. He grabbed hold of Samantha and threw her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"So tell me," Samantha said. "Did you like my family?"

"I loved your family," Jonathan said. "They were all great, especially your siblings. Good looks run in the family, because your sister is beautiful just like you!"

Samantha smiled. Samantha and her sister, Trisha both looked a lot alike. They could pass for twins.

"Yes, but we also look like our mom," Samantha said.

Jonathan nodded his head. "You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you."

Jonathan kissed her passionately on the lips. His greedy tongue penetrated her mouth and he massaged her tongue with his own. Samantha moaned against his lips. He pulled away from her lips. He took his T-shirt off, tossing it somewhere. He grabbed hold of Samantha's shirt. Samantha lifted her arms as he took her shirt off. He tossed it as well. He moved his lips to her neck. Samantha moaned. Jonathan kissed, sucked, and bit at her neck. This made Samantha moan once more.

The rest of the clothes came off and things got hot and sexy.

Allison smiled as she and Colby were in her bedroom. The two laid in bed and were cuddled up. Allison was really happy. She was on cloud nine and it was all thanks to the man holding her. He was good for her. They had only been together a couple weeks, Allison was smitten.

"What did you think of my family?" Allison asked.

"I really liked them," Colby said. "I can see where you and Samantha get you smoldering good looks from and that is your mothers."

Allison nodded. "Yes, I look exactly like my mom. I was a mini me of her when I was a little girl."

"Bet you were cute."

"Am I cute now?"

"You're more than cute. You're beautiful!"

Allison smiled. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

The next day, Samantha and Allison went to the beach with Jonathan and Colby. It was nice to relax and enjoy the Florida weather. But it was time to get to work.

The night on SmackDown, the Shield would drop a promo about Samantha and Allison. It was going to be fun.

"I'm so excited for tonight," Allison said.

"I know," Samantha said. "The Shield doing a promo about us."

"I love this storyline!"

"Me too!"

"I think I'm in love," Allison said.

"What?!" Samantha said.

Allison nodded her head. "I know it has only been a couple of weeks, but I've fallen hard."

"Who cares how long it's been?! There are people who get married in the spire of the moment. Look at Eva Marie, she was only dating her Jonathan for a couple months before they got engaged."

"What about me now?" Eva Marie asked.

"I was just saying how you and your husband got engaged after only knowing each other for a couple months. Allison thinks she's in love with Colby!" Samantha said.

"Really?!" Eva Marie asked.

Allison nodded her head.

"Awe. That is so cute!" 

"Thank you," Allison said.

"What about you, Sami?" Eva Marie asked. "Are you in love?"

Samantha shrugged. "I really, really like Jon. I don't know if I love him yet, though. The sex is excellent, though!"

Eva Marie laughed. "I didn't need to know that."

"Sorry."

Meanwhile in the guys' locker room, Jonathan, Colby and Joe were getting ready for the SmackDown Tapings. Jonathan and Colby were talking about what they were going to say about Samantha and Allison in their promo that night.

"I love that we have two of the hottest divas for our girlfriends," Jonathan said.

Colby smiled. "Can I tell you and Joe a secret?"

"Sure," Jonathan said.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Joe said.

"I think I'm in love with Allison," Colby said.

"You think?" Joe asked.

"I know it has only been a couple weeks and all, but I am smitten by her. She's a great girl. No, she's a great woman!"

Jonathan and Joe smiled at each other. "If you think you love her, why don't you tell her?" Joe suggested.

"I don't know, man. Isn't it too soon?"

"It is never too early to tell someone you love them. With the way people are with relationships these days."

"Yeah, but I like my relationship. I don't want to scare Allison away."

"Fair point," Jonathan said.

"I've seen the way that woman looks at you," Joe said. "She's smitten by you herself. She lights up whenever you're around."

Colby nodded his head. "I light up whenever she's around."

"Well, there you go, man," Jonathan said.

The tapings for SmackDown got under way.

The music of the Shield hit. The fans cheered.

"Making their way to the ring, representing the Shield, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns," Lilian Garcia said. Dean was accompanied to the ring by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

The three walked down through the crowd and to the ring. Seth did his flip over the barricade. Dean and Roman simply climbed over the barricade. All three members of the Shield got into the ring. They all had microphones in hand.

"The Shield has to address one thing and one thing only tonight," Roman said.

The fans cheered.

"I'll hand things over to my brothers," Roman said.

"Like Roman said we have one thing to address and one thing only," Seth said. "That one this is Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey."

"That's right, Seth," Dean said. "We have to address the matter of the lovely ladies of Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey. For those of you who missed Raw last Monday night, Seth and I were in a match versus Randy Orton and Batista. The newest divas, Samantha and Allison came out and offered a stipulation to the match. The winners would get to go out on a date with them. Seth and I were victorious. Last Friday Night on SmackDown, if you missed you, you saw Seth and I go out on a date with Samantha and Allison…"

"…The night didn't end there," Seth said. "As gentlemen, Dean and I walked Samantha and Allison back to their hotel rooms. The lovely ladies invited us both in…"

"…Things got real interesting once inside that hotel room," Dean said. "Samantha and I started kissing. She started taking off my clothes. I untied her dress. I then told the camera crew to get out. But for those of you stupid people, Samantha and I were intimate with one another!"

"That's right. Samantha and Dean weren't the only ones who were intimate," Seth said. "Allison and I were intimate as well.

"This past Monday Night on Raw, Seth and I were at ringside for Samantha and Allison's match as they took on Aksana and Alicia Fox. We enjoyed watching the girls in the ring," Dean said. "They are very impressive."

"Samantha and Allison won their match, but then Evolution came out," Seth said. "Triple H made an announcement that Dean and I would take on Randy Orton and Batista once more. He also said that he made the same stipulation for that match that had been for the week before. The winner would get to go out on a date with Samantha and Allison."

"Seth and I fought like hell in that match. We thought of the prize, Samantha and Allison! We ended up winning again. Samantha and Allison were happy. We were happy," Dean said referring to himself and Seth. "However, that brings us to tonight…"

Samantha and Allison's music hit. The two girls came out. Fans cheered and booed. Dean and Seth exchanged smirks. They looked at Roman. Roman said something.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dean," Samantha said. "But Allison and I wanted to come out here and stand with you and Seth."

"Well, come on down to the ring then," Dean said.

Samantha and Allison walked down the ramp and to the ring. They walked up the steps and climbed into the ring.

"We have one purpose and one purpose alone for coming out here," Allison said. Samantha nodded her head in agreement.

"And what purpose is that?" Seth asked.

Samantha and Allison smiled at each other. They both walked up to Dean and Seth. They both then grabbed hold of their faces and kissed them.

The fans cheered and booed.

Dean and Seth happily kissed the girls back.

Allison pulled away from Seth. He smirked. Samantha pulled away from Dean. He too smirked.

Dean and Seth exchanged smirks.

Evolution's music suddenly hit. Out came Randy Orton and Batista. The two both walked down to the ring and got into it. All three members of the Shield got in front of the girls. All three members of the Shield wouldn't let anything happen to Samantha and Allison. However, the two were climbing out of the ring.

"What the hell do you two want?!" Dean said.

"We have a proposal for you and Seth," Randy said.

"What now?!" Seth said.

"We want one more match," Randy said. "One more match where the stipulation is where we get a date with Samantha and Allison." 

"Oh, my God," Samantha said from the Shield. "Take a hint."

"We're not interested in you two," Allison said. "We're interested in Seth and Dean. We prefer the Shield to Evolution!"

Triple H's music hit. Out he came. The fans cheered and booed.

"Randy, I'll handle this," He said as he walked down to the ring. He walked to the ring and climbed inside. "My boys want another rematch. They're going to get it! They'll get their match next Monday Night on Raw. The same rules apply, if Randy and Dave win they get to do whatever the hell they want with Samantha and Allison!"

Both girls sighed. Dean and Seth looked at each other. They were super pissed.

Triple's H music hit. He, Randy and Batista left the ring. Dean and Seth started talking to each other. Samantha and Allison both climbed back into the ring with the Shield. Dean and Seth turned their attention to the two girls. Both girls smiled them. They nodded their heads. They knew what they had to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next two days were days for the Superstars and Divas. Jonathan and Colby decided to stay in Tampa with Samantha and Allison. The two were super happy about that. Both couples looked forward to having two days with each other and being able to relax.

Jonathan laughed. He and Samantha were in her bedroom. They were playing around and laughing. He was tickling her and she was a very ticklish person.

"Stop!" Samantha begged.

"What's that?" Jonathan said.

"Stop!" Samantha begged and laughed.

Jonathan laughed. He stopped tickling her. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"God, I love it when you kiss me," Samantha said.

Jonathan chuckled.

"I'm serious. You take my breath away!"

"You take my breath away!"

Samantha smiled and blushed. Jonathan chuckled. He kissed her passionately on the lips once more. He then kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. Samantha smiled to herself.

Allison and Colby were in the living room watching her favorite movie, Titanic. Colby wasn't a huge fan of it, but since Allison loved it he decided to suffer through it. He made it through, though.

"Thank you for watching Titanic," Allison said.

"You're welcome," Colby said. "It actually wasn't so bad watching it. If you tell anyone I said that though, I'll hurt you."

Allison laughed. "You wouldn't hurt me!"

"True. I just might tickle you to death."

Allison screamed as Colby started tickling her. She burst out laughing. Colby laughed. He tickled her down to the floor. He pinned her down to the floor with his body. He stopped tickling her. He kissed her lips. He pulled away from her and looked at her.

"I love you, Allison," He said. "I don't care if…"

Allison cut him off with her lips by kissing him. "I love you too, Colby!"

Colby smiled. He captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss.

The two couples went out to dinner and then they went out dancing. All four had fun. Samantha and Allison finally showed off their dance moves. They said someday they would show the guys their dance moves and finally they were. The guys enjoyed themselves.

It was a great few days off the two couples. But on Friday, it was time to get back to work. The girls and guys were both happy from their days off together. Samantha and Allison couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey girls," Samantha said as she and Allison entered the divas' locker room.

"Hey," The divas said.

Samantha smiled. She and Allison chose a locker.

"So did everyone have a good few days off?" Samantha asked.

"Yes," Trinity said.

"They were great," Ariane said. "How were yours and Alli's?"

"Mine were fabulous," Samantha said.

"Colby told me he loved me!" Allison said.

"What?!" Nattie said.

"Oh, my God," Brie said. "Did you say it back?"

Allison nodded her head. "We were talking and then suddenly he started tickling me. He tickled me down to the floor, pinned me down and kissed me. He then told me he loved me. He was about to say something else, but I cut him off. I told him I loved him as well."

"Awe," Nikki said. "That is so cute."

Allison smiled.

"What about you Sami?" Ariane asked. "Have you told Jon you love him?"

Samantha shook her head. "No. But the feelings are there."

"So you admit it, you love Jonathan?" Allison asked.

Samantha nodded her head.

Allison squealed with delight.

"Hey Joe. How are you?" Colby said.

"I'm good," Joe said. "How are you guys?"

"Fabulous," Jonathan said.

Colby nodded his head. "I'm great! I told Allison that I loved her!"

"You didn't," Joe said.

"I did,"

"All right, man. What did she say?"

Colby smiled. "She said it back."

"All right, Colby!"

"You tell Sami you love her yet?" Joe asked.

"No," Jonathan said. "But the feelings are there."

"All right."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The days passed onto Monday. Samantha and Allison were looking forward to Raw. They couldn't wait for the guys' match. It was a huge match, the main event.

"Please welcome my guests at this time," Renee said. "Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey."

Samantha and Allison came into view on camera.

"Samantha and Allison, tonight Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins fight Randy Orton and Batista. If Evolution wins then Randy and Batista get to go out on dates with you. How does that make you feel?"

"That makes us feel annoyed," Allison said.

"Yes, very annoyed. Evolution needs to take the hint. We are not interested in them," Samantha said. "We're interested in the Shield. More specifically we're interested in Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins."

"What will you do if Evolution wins tonight?"

Allison and Samantha exchanged looks. "We have faith in Seth and Dean," Allison said. "They're 2/3rds of the Shield."

"That is better than nothing," Samantha said. Both girls walked away then.

It came time for the match. The Shield made their way to the ring first, this included Roman Reigns. He was there to support his brothers, but plus make sure Evolution kept their hands off the girls if they attempted to even put their hands on them. Dean and Seth were both determined to win once again. They were going to do it for the girls.

Evolution made their way to the ring next. Randy and Batista were determined too. They were determined to win and finally get the dates they wanted.

Samantha and Allison made their way to the ring. They walked down to the ring. They walked on the side of the ring that the Shield stood on. They walked over to the commentary table.

The referee called for the bell and the match got under way. Seth and Batista started things out.

"Well, we're being joined by Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey," Michael said. "Ladies, welcome."

"Thank you, Michael," Allison said.

"Samantha and Allison, how do you feel about Evolution getting yet another match to get to go out on a date with you?" Lawler asked.

"We're really annoyed," Allison said.

"Yeah, there are only two men in that ring that we're interested in and it isn't Evolution!" Samantha said.

"What are you going to do if Evolution wins tonight?" Michael asked.

"Oh, we're not going to do anything, because the Shield is going to win!" Samantha said. 

"We have confidence in Seth and Dean," Allison said. "They are the Shield. The most dominating force ever!"

It was true. The Shield was the most dominating force currently in the WWE. They had faced all their opponents and destroyed them all, including Evolution.

Batista had had enough and tagged Randy in. Seth was dominating him. Seth caught his breath and took it to Orton.

"Whoa, go Seth!" Allison cheered.

Seth knocked Randy into his corner and tagged Dean in. Dean got in the ring and took it to Orton.

"Go Dean!" Samantha cheered.

Dean went for the pin. The referee counted, but Randy kicked out.

"Count out at two," Michael said.

"Damn," Samantha said.

The match went on. Orton got the upper hand of the match and took it to Dean. He went for the pin, but Dean kicked out at two.

Samantha and Allison enjoyed the match. It was a really good match. Both The Shield and Evolution gave it their all. Evolution was getting frustrated and desperate, because they couldn't pick up the win. Seth and Dean were giving it all they had, but they were getting tired.

"Come on, Dean and Seth," Roman cheered. "Think of the prize! Think of the prize!"

"Yes, think of the prize!" Samantha said.

Allison chuckled. "Come on, Seth!"

Seth was in the ring with Orton. Randy went for an RKO and the pin. Seth kicked out at two. Orton got frustrated. Seth needed to make a tag and he needed to make it fast.

Allison got up from the commentary table suddenly. She walked over to the ring. "Come on, Seth!" She cheered. Seth got up. He took it to Orton. He then made it to the corner and tagged Dean in.

Dean quickly jumped into the ring and took it to Orton. Batista climbed into the ring. Dean took it to him too. He knocked both Batista and Orton down. Orton was the legal man. He delivered the Dirty Deeds and went for the pin. Batista broke up the pin. Seth jumped into the ring and took it to Batista, knocking him on the outside. Dean went for the Dirty Deeds again and picked up the win.

"Here are your winners, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins," Justin Roberts said.

Allison and Samantha screamed. Samantha left the commentary table. Allison waited for her cousin and the two climbed into the ring. The referee raised Seth and Dean's arms. Roman climbed into the ring as well. He congratulated the guys.

Samantha and Allison stood in the ring. Dean and Seth motioned for them to come over to them. The girls did. Dean and Seth each kissed their girl passionately on the lips. The guys pulled away from them. The girls smiled. Seth asked for a microphone.

"We won again," Seth said.

The fans cheered.

"Doesn't the winner of the match get to go out on date with you girls?"

Allison and Samantha smiled. Allison grabbed a microphone.

"You want another date?" Allison asked.

"Technically you both owe us two dates," Dean said. "Because we won last week too."

Samantha smiled. "You guys can have all the dates you want!"

"Good. I want one of those dates inside my hotel room!"

"Whatever you want!" Samantha said.

Dean smirked. He tossed the microphone. He then captured Samantha's lips in a hot kiss. Seth and Allison smiled at each other.

Roman Reigns lightly hit Dean on the back. He was standing between Seth and Dean. Dean pulled away from Samantha and looked at his friend. He put his fist out in front of him. Dean nodded his head. He did the same thing. Seth did too. They had their fists touching that showed their unity. Roman said something to Allison and Samantha. Both girls smiled. They put their fists out too.

"Believe in the Shield," Roman shouted.

And that was the end of Raw.

"Well, that was fun," Samantha said.

"SmackDown is going to be even more fun," Allison said. "Our boy Roman Reigns takes on Dave Batista once more."

"Actually, he's our boy," Colby said.

"He's Samantha and Allison's boy too," Allison said. "We're part of the Shield now."

"Believe that!" Samantha said.

The guys all smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Samantha stood in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She was being watched. Jonathan laid on the bed, watching her. He couldn't get enough of her.

Samantha took her long brown hair down and shook it out. She had pulled it back to wash her face and brush her teeth. She pumped some body lotion into her hands and then rubbed it onto her arms and hands. She flipped the switch to turn the lights out in the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom. The only light on in the room came from the TV. She climbed into bed. She then cuddled up next to Jonathan.

Jonathan wrapped his right arm around her. He applied a few light kisses to her lips. He then kissed her deeper and more passionately. Samantha moaned against his lips. His left hand pulled down her tank top to reveal her naked breasts.

Jonathan pulled away from her lips. He moved down to Samantha's breast and took her nipple into his mouth, earning moan from her. He moved her nipple around his mouth with his tongue. He moved his mouth to her other breast. His arm was still wrapped around Samantha. As he had hold of her, his free hand sneaked underneath the covers and to her pajama shorts. He untied them. He then stuck his hand inside them. Samantha moaned as he slipped not one, but two fingers inside of her.

"Oh, God," Samantha said.

"You like that, baby?" Jonathan asked curling his fingers.

"Yes!"

"Do you want more?!"

"Yes!"

Jonathan removed his fingers. He threw the covers off of them. He slid her shorts down her legs. She lifted her legs as he took them off. He tossed them to the floor. Jonathan slid down between her legs. Samantha moaned as she felt his tongue begin to play with her clit. She grabbed onto his hair with both her hands. Samantha's orgasm built and built.

"Yes, Jonathan," She moaned as she let loose.

"You taste so good, baby," Jonathan told her.

"I want you!" Samantha said.

"Do you?!" Jonathan teased.

"Yes!"

Jonathan moved up toward her and kissed her lips. His slid one of his hands between her legs.

"MMM," Samantha moaned.

"Tell me how badly you want me!" He grabbed hold of her shirt and lifted it up. He tossed it to the floor. His mouth took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"I want you so badly!" Samantha moaned. "I need you now!"

Jonathan got up from the bed. He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed something from inside it. He grabbed box of condom. He opened the box and pulled one out. He removed his boxers, revealed his hard cock. He unwrapped the condom and slipped it on his hard member. He got back on the bed and on top of Samantha. He teased her by rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit. He then slowly slipped inside of her. He began thrusting in and out of her, moving at a slow pace.

Samantha moaned with every thrust. He moved deeper with every thrust, driving her crazy.

"Harder," Samantha begged, wanting more.

Jonathan began moving as hard and as fast he could.

"Oh God," Samantha moaned.

"You feel so good, baby!"

Samantha's orgasm built and built until finally she released. She dug her nails into Jonathan's back.

"God, Samantha!" Jonathan said as he came. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her lips. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her. "I love you," He said. "I don't care if we have only been together a couple of weeks. I love you!"

Samantha couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Jon," She said.

Jonathan smiled. He kissed her lips yet again. This time deep and passionate.

Allison turned off the shower. She pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her towel to dry herself off. She walked over to the bathroom counter and grabbed her brush, brushing the knots out of her long brunette hair. She put her bush down. She threw her towel on the counter and put on her black spaghetti strap cotton nightgown. She dried her hair with the towel. She then brushed it once more. She put her brush down. She unlocked and opened the door to the bathroom. She hit the light switch, turning off the bathroom light. She stepped out of the bathroom.

It was dark in the room, except for the TV. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. She then climbed into bed, next to Colby. He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled up against him. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Feel better after your shower," He said.

"Yes," Allison said.

"Good." He kissed her again. "Now it's time to go to sleep."

"Yes, that seems like a very good idea. It's been a long night for the both of us."

"Hey, I'm the one that wrestled tonight."

"Hey, I would have wrestled tonight too. However, my place was at ringside for your match."

"You could wrestle me if you want. I'm always up for one more match."

Allison chuckled. "No, I'm tired and I know you're tired. We'll have a match tomorrow night."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you here for the match."

Allison laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day, Samantha couldn't stop smiling. She always had a reason to smile nowadays and that reason was Jonathan. She was so in love with him and he felt the same for her. He loved her.

Samantha let her whole family know she was in love. Well, she sent a text to her mom, sister, female cousins, and aunts. She told Allison as soon as she saw her.

"He said, "I love you. I don't care if we've only been together a couple weeks. I love you!'"

"You said it back, right?!" Allison said.

"Yes!"

Allison smiled and clapped her hands. She was so excited for her cousin. "We're both in love and they're wrestlers."

"It's another dream come true," Samantha said.

"What's next?"

"The Divas' championship."

"Marriage and kids?!"

"Ooh, let's not talk about that right now," Samantha said. "Let's just be happy that we both have someone and they love us."

"Good idea."

"So I told Samantha that I loved her last night," Jonathan said as he was working out with Joe and Colby.

"Awesome," Joe said.

"What did she say?" Colby asked.

"She told me she loved me too," Jonathan said.

"All right," Joe said. "Both my boys are in love!"

"Shut up."

Joe chuckled.

Later that night was the tapings for SmackDown. Roman Reigns was taking on Batista. The feud with Evolution wasn't over. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins had the girls, but things were not over between the Shield and Evolution. However, Randy Orton and Batista would keep messing with the girls.

Samantha and Allison had a tag match that evening. They were both excited. They loved to get into the ring. They were taking on Aksana and Alicia Fox again.

Samantha and Allison were all smiles as they came out to the ring. The slapped hands with the fans as they made their way down to the ring. They were sporting Shield T-shirts as well.

"Well, Allison and Samantha sporting Shield gear," Michael Cole said.

"You can't blame them," King said. "The girls have said they're interested in Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. The girls have had to sit and watch three matches while the two took on Randy Orton and Batista. The winner of the match getting a date with the girls. Luckily the Shield always won."

"Yeah, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins with a big win last week," JBL said.

Samantha and Allison stood in the ring with Alicia and Aksana. Samantha and Allison put their right fists in front of them, like the Shield would do. Samantha and Allison then decided who would start off the match. Allison would start it off. Samantha climbed out of the ring and got into her corner.

The referee called for the bell and the match got under way. Allison and Aksana locked up.

The match was good. Both tag teams went back and forth with dominating the match. Samantha and Alicia were in the ring. Evolution's music suddenly hit. Samantha stopped fighting and looked on as Randy Orton and Batista came out. They were both dressed in their ring gear. It was understandable while Batista was dressed in his ring gear, but not Orton.

Samantha was too busy looking on at Evolution. Alicia Fox came up from behind and did a roll up on Samantha. The referee counted to three.

"Here are your winners, Alicia Fox and Aksana," Lilian Garcia said.

Samantha was in shocked at she sat up in the ring.

The referee raised Alicia and Aksana's arms in the air. Evolution slowly made their way down to the ring.

Samantha and Allison both stood in the ring. Orton and Batista climbed into the ring.

"What the hell do you want now?" Allison asked.

"One thing," Randy said. He and Dave looked at each other. They both then grabbed hold of the girls. Randy laid an RKO on Allison. Batista laid a Batista Bomb on Samantha.

Both girls then laid flat on their backs. Batista and Randy smiled. They did the fists thing that the Shield did.

The fans cheered as Seth, Dean, and Roman came running to the ring. Batista and Orton scattered.

Seth and Dean were both pissed. They checked on the girls. Roman checked on the girls as well. He shook his head as Randy and Batista were proud of themselves for putting their hands on the two divas.

Roman Reigns versus Batista was the main event. Just Randy and Batista made their way down to the ring first. Evolution made their entrance, but they were attacked from behind.

"Wait, it's Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose," Michael said.

Seth and Dean were taking it to Orton and Batista. Referees had to come out and break Seth and Dean away.

"That's enough," Roman said trying to get Dean and Seth under control.

Dean and Seth were seething. You could see it in their faces.

This was when SmackDown would go to a commercial

The referees got everything under control and got Evolution to their feet. The Shield stood in the ring. Roman Reigns held onto his vest. He had a microphone in hand.

"Up for our match still, Batista?" Roman asked.

Seth and Dean smirked.

Batista and Randy were both pissed. Batista and Orton both ran and jumped into the ring. They went after Seth and Dean. The two superstars fought back. Roman helped his friends out. The referees had to break everyone apart again.

Triple H's music hit. He walked out onto the ramp.

"Take it easy," He said. "Take it easy."

Randy and Batista looked up toward Triple H. The Shield stood in the ring still.

"Since you all want to get your hands on each other so badly, I'm booking two matches for Monday Night Raw," Triple H said. The fans cheered. "It'll be Randy Orton versus Seth Rollins in one match and then Batista versus Dean Ambrose in the other."

Seth and Dean nodded their heads. They liked that idea.

"Rollins and Ambrose, you are each banned from ringside during each other's matches. Randy and Dave, you each are banned from ringside during each other's matches as well. Roman Reigns, you too are banned from ringside for the matches. To make things even more interesting, let's have Samantha Gibson in Ambrose's corner for Batista versus Ambrose and then Allison Humphrey in Rollins's corner for Orton versus Rollins," Triple H said.

Seth and Dean looked at each other. They did not like the idea of Allison and Samantha being in their corners. They were only concerned for the girls' wellbeing.

That was where SmackDown ended.

Allison giggled as she and Colby were in their hotel room. They were messing around on the bed, playing around. They were play wrestling.

Allison giggled. She pushed Colby onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his body. She held him down the best she could. Colby pretended to struggle, trying to break the pin. "Allison with the pin," She said. "1…2…3," Allison said as gave Colby three kisses on the lips. "Allison Humphrey wins!"

Colby laughed. "If only it were that easy to pin me in the ring."

"That's what makes you an awesome wrestler. You're not easy to pin. Plus you're a ninja."

Colby smiled. He cupped Allison's face with his hands and kissed her. Allison pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked.

"My neck still hurts from that RKO," Allison said.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay. I'll live."

Colby smiled. He captured her lips in another kiss. He grabbed hold of her. He moved them from a sitting position to a lying down position.

Samantha smiled as she laid in Jonathan's arms. They laid in bed watching late night TV. Samantha was happy and content with just lying in his arms. Jonathan too was content.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That week on their days off, Allison and Samantha went their separate ways. Allison went home with Colby to Davenport, Iowa and Samantha went with Jonathan to Las Vegas, Nevada, which was where he resided. Both girls had fun. Allison loved the country and Samantha loved Vegas.

However, the girls were happy to see each other on Friday when it was time to get back to work.

"I missed you," Allison said, hugging her cousin.

"I missed you too," Samantha said.

"You have to tell me all about Vegas."

"I will. But first I want to hear about Colby's family."

Allison talked about she met Colby's family and friends. Samantha then told Allison about Vegas.

"Sami is a good girl gone bad!" Jonathan said to Joe and Colby.

"Why do you say that?" Colby asked.

"I took her out dancing one night and damn that girl can get down and dirty!"

"And that's something you like, isn't it?" Joe said.

"Something like. No, it's something I love!"

"So you think Sami is only a good girl when Alli is around?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, man, good girl gone bad for two whole days!"

Joe shook his head. "How were your days with Alli, Col?" He asked.

Colby smiled. "They were great. My family and friends loved her. How were your days off?"

"Great, always great."

Colby nodded his head.

The weekend events were just fine. However, Samantha and Allison looked forward to Raw. They couldn't wait to stand in the corners of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. They were really enjoying the storyline with Evolution and the Shield.

**Monday Night Raw**

The camera showed The Shield backstage.

"This past Friday Night on SmackDown, Randy Orton and Batista put their hands on Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey," Dean Ambrose said. "Batista gave Samantha a Batista Bomb and Allison received an RKO from Randy Orton. You see that didn't sit too well with the Shield."

"That's right," Seth Rollins said. "Orton and Batista put their hands on_ our _girls. But Orton and Batista got what was coming to them. The Shield attacked Orton and Batista…"

"…Something we do best," Roman Reigns said. "The Shield attacking Evolution is what we do best."

"But tonight," Dean said. "The Hounds of Justice are being separated. You see I take on Batista tonight and Seth takes on Randy Orton. Triple H made those matches last week on SmackDown. However, Triple H added a few stipulations."

"That's right," Seth said. "The Hounds are all banned from ringside for each of our matches. Evolution is banned from ringside for each of our matches. However, Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey are not banned from ringside. It is insisted that Samantha be in Dean's corner and Allison be in my corner."

"As much as Seth and I like Samantha and Allison, and boy do we like them, we don't want them in our corners. We love the idea of the lovely ladies in our corners. However, we don't trust Orton and Batista. They put their hands on the girls last week, who's to say they won't do it again this week?!"

"I'd be out there to back my brothers up and make sure nothing happens to _their_ girls," Roman said. "But I'm banned from ringside. Orders of Triple H."

"Dean and I will go out there and what we do best, deliver justice," Seth said. "You see I will get justice for Allison for Randy Orton giving her an RKO."

"And I'll get justice for Samantha for Batista giving her a Batista Bomb," Dean said."

"Believe that and believe in the Shield," Roman said.

The three put their fists out.

Renee Young interviewed the girls a little bit later on that night.

"Please welcome my guests at this time, Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey," Renee said.

Samantha and Allison both came into camera view. Both girls were looking great. They were both looking good in little black dresses.

"Samantha and Allison, tonight you will each be in the corner for a member of the Shield. Samantha, you'll be in Dean Ambrose's corner when he takes on Batista. And Allison, you'll be in Seth Rollins's corner when he takes on Randy Orton. How do you girls feel about being in their corners?"

"I am very happy to be at ringside and in Dean's corner," Samantha said.

"I'm the same but for Seth," Allison said.

"Last week Batista and Randy Orton put their hands on the both of you, how did that make you feel?" Renee asked.

"That RKO was not fun. I wasn't the first diva to receive an RKO and I bet I won't be the last."

"Yes, that Batista Bomb hurt," Samantha said. "Orton and Batista only put their hands on us, because we turned them down. They are still angry that we chose the Shield over them. You heard the Shield they refer to as _their girls_."

"Are you _their girls_?" Renee asked.

"Yes, we are!" Allison said. "Because when we're away from the ring and the cameras aren't rolling we're with Seth Rollins or Dean Ambrose."

"Believe that and believe in the Shield!" Samantha said.

Allison smiled. She and Samantha walked away then.

Dean's match with Batista was up next. Seth's match with Randy was the main event.

Samantha made her way to the ring first. She didn't do much of an entrance. She just walked down to the ring. Dean made his entrance next. He walked through the crowd like the Shield normally did. Samantha smiled as Dean made his entrance. He climbed over the barricade and got into the ring. He looked Samantha up and down. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress and black high heeled shoes.

"Damn baby," He said.

Samantha smiled.

The two stood in the ring as Batista made his entrance. Dean was ready to go after Batista, but the referee kept him in the ring.

Batista climbed into the ring. Dean ignored the referee, he attacked Batista. Samantha climbed out of the ring. The referee separated Batista and Dean. Dean was ready. He wanted to get his hands on Batista so badly. He would momentarily.

The referee called for the bell. It rang and Dean went crazy on Batista, taking it to him.

Samantha stood on the outside of the ring cheering him on.

Dean and Batista both fought a good match. It kept going back and forth.

Out of nowhere, though, Orton showed up. He beat Dean down. The referee called for the bell ending the match. Dean ended up on the outside of the ring. Samantha was helpless as she watched Dean get a beat down. However, Seth and Roman came to the rescue. Batista and Orton scattered when they saw the two coming.

The two ran through the crowd. Samantha checked on Dean as Seth and Roman came over. Dean was not in a happy mood.

Raw went to a commercial break.

The Shield was in the middle of the ring when Raw came back. Samantha stood in the ring with the Shield.

Seth had a microphone in hand.

"All right, Orton, get back out here," He said. "Let's you and I get our match over with. The hounds are not leaving my side either, especially after you attacked one of us!"

Orton popped up on the Titantron. Fans cheered and booed.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Orton said. "But clearly you're the stupid one. You left something alone back here."

The camera backed away. Batista had hold of Allison. "You left your girl alone back here."

"I swear to God if you touch her!" Seth said.

Orton smirked.

"You keep your hands off her!" Samantha said.

Orton's smirk brightened. "No need to get alarmed, Samantha," He said. "I'll leave Allison alone. I'll make sure she gets out the ring for my match with Seth. However, I'll get out there when Ambrose and Reigns leave like they're supposed to."

"You guys leave ringside right now," Samantha said to Dean and Roman.

Dean and Roman looked at Seth. "You heard her," He said.

Dean and Roman got out of the ring.

"Now that's more like it," Orton said. He grabbed Allison by the arm. He dragged her toward the ring.

"I'm not leaving until she gets out here," Samantha said to Seth.

Seth nodded his head. Evolution's music hit. Seth turned his attention to the ramp. Allison and Orton appeared on the ramp. Orton slowly walked down to the ring, he pulled Allison with him. Samantha climbed out of the ring. She was brave and walked right up to Orton and Allison.

"You can let her go now," Samantha said.

Orton let go of Allison. Allison and Samantha both grabbed onto each other. Orton was suddenly attacked from behind. Dean and Roman attacked him from behind. Allison and Samantha got out of the way as the guys beat Orton down. Seth got out of the ring and grabbed Orton.

"Nobody puts their hands on _my girl_," He said. He took Orton and threw him into the steps. Batista came running out. Dean and Roman went after him.

All hell broke loose. Dean beat up Batista and Seth beat up Orton. Referees had to come and break them away.

Triple H's music hit. He walked onto the ramp.

"This crap between the Shield and Evolution is getting old," Triple H said. "I've had enough. Orton and Batista have had enough. I'm sure you guys have had enough. Hell, I'm sure Samantha and Allison have had enough."

The two girls exchanged looks.

"Here's what we're going to do. We going to have a match. It'll be all three members of the Shield versus all three members of Evolution in a No Holds Barred Elimination Match. This is a winner take all match! If Evolution loses, we will disband and all go our separate ways. If the Shield loses, the Shield will disband and go their separate ways!"

The members of the Shield looked at each other. They nodded their heads. They would put it all on the line.

"You're on," Roman shouted.

Triple H smirked. Triple H's music hit.

The Shield stood united. They put their fists out.

That was where Raw ended.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Allison smiled as she sat on the bed of her and Colby's hotel room. She was texting one of her younger sisters.

"Who are you texting this late at night/early in the morning?" Colby asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hannah," Allison said.

"Why is she up this late?" Colby asked as he got on the bed next to his girlfriend.

"It's summertime for her. She's a night owl in the summertime."

Colby nodded his head. "What are you two talking about?"

"About Raw tonight. She wants details on if Evolution or the Shield is breaking up."

"That's confidential information."

"I know," Allison said. "I'm not going to tell her anything! I'm going to tell her that we're going to sleep now."

Allison typed a text message to her sister, sent it and then put her phone down on the night stand.

"You don't have to stop texting her," Colby said.

"I know," Allison said. "I'm just ready to go to sleep."

"Me too. Good night." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good night."

Colby wrapped his arms around her. The two settled in bed and went to sleep.

"Can you please tell your sister we're going to sleep or turn down your ringtone?" Jonathan asked Samantha.

"Sorry, sorry," Samantha said. Her sister kept texting her, trying to get answers about the storyline with the Shield and Evolution. She wanted to know who was going to disband.

"Thank you," Jonathan said. He was trying to go to sleep and Samantha's phone kept going off, because her sister was texting her.

Samantha: _Jon and I both trying to go sleep! I'll talk to you later! Good night!_

Trisha: _Sorry. I love you. Good night._

Samantha: _Love you too_

Samantha set her cell phone down on the nightstand. Samantha sighed as she laid back in bed and relaxed. It felt good to try and go to sleep.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

Samantha opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. "Yes?"

"I didn't mean to sound so mean," Jonathan said.

"It's okay," She replied. "I know you're tired and want to go to sleep."

"Yes, but I can't and I won't go to sleep without a kiss."

Samantha smiled. "That I can do." She gave a big smooch on the lips.

"Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome." She gave him a simple, light kiss on the lips.

Jonathan smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her. Samantha smiled and snuggled up against him. Jonathan kissed her. "Good night."

"Good night."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next night was the taping of WWE SmackDown. Neither the Shield nor Evolution was scheduled for action. They were scheduled to appear. Samantha and Allison were scheduled to appear as well. Samantha would have her first singles match. Usually she was tag teaming with Allison. However, people would get to see Samantha kick some butt on her own. She was facing Alicia Fox.

Samantha had her match versus Alicia Fox and won. The Shield did a promo about their match versus Evolution. They said that they were united as one and that they would defeat Evolution.

**Samantha and Jonathan's hotel room**

"You fought a great match tonight, Sami," Jonathan said.

"Thank you," Samantha said.

"I love watching you in the ring. Your roundhouse kick is killer. Those sexy long legs, ooh, baby!"

Samantha laughed. "So you say my best feature is my legs?"

"Your sexy legs only make up part of who you are."

"And what about the other parts of me?"

Jonathan smirked. "Allow me to show you."

"You're going to show me the best parts of my body?!"

"No, you're going to show me the best parts of your body."

Samantha gave him a look. Jonathan continued to smirk. He approached Samantha. She sat on the bed. He kissed her deeply and passionately. His greedy tongue penetrated her mouth, earning a moan from Samantha. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her.

"Take off your clothes," He said.

Samantha grinned. He didn't have to tell her twice.

Samantha got up from the bed. She took off her shirt. Jonathan sat down on the bed and watched Samantha. Samantha took off her jeans. She stood before Jonathan in nothing but a hot pink lace bra and matching boy shorts.

Jonathan smirked. "Oh, baby, you're perfect! Everything about you is the best part of your body."

Samantha smiled. "You like what you see?"

Jonathan laughed. "Like," He said, standing up. "Uh-uh. I love what I see! I love everything about you! I love your ass, your breasts, your legs, your abdomen area, your arms and your hands. And your mouth." He kissed her hard and passionately. Samantha moaned. He unhooked her bra. He pulled away from her lips. He slid the straps of her bra down her arms. Her breasts were freed from their confinement. He tossed her bra to the side.

Samantha grabbed hold of Jonathan's shirt. He lifted his arms as she pulled his shirt up. Samantha tossed it to the side. She stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Jonathan's. Her tongue darted into his mouth. He moaned. He grabbed her by her ass cheeks and lifted her up. Samantha automatically wrapped her legs around him.

Jonathan took Samantha over to the bed. He laid her down and pulled away from her. He undid his belt and jeans. He took them off to reveal himself in his boxers. Samantha grabbed onto him and kissed him hard. Jonathan pulled away from her lips. He moved lips to her neck. He trailed kisses from her neck to her chest. He kissed his way to her right breast. Samantha moaned as he began suckling on that particular breast. His right hand fondled her other breast.

Jonathan removed his mouth from her breast and continued to trail kisses. He kissed all the way down to her stomach. His hands lightly grabbed hold of her panties. He slowly slid them off and down her legs. He slid one finger inside of her.

"No," Samantha said.

"No, what?" Jonathan asked.

"I want you inside of me, not your fingers."

"Do you?!"

"Yes," Samantha said.

"That I can and will do."

Samantha watched him as he went over to his suitcase. He grabbed something. He walked back over to her. He removed his boxers. He unwrapped the condom he had and stuck it on his hard cock. He then climbed back on the bed. Samantha grabbed onto him, kissing him. She moaned against his lips as he slid inside of her. He pulled out of her and pushed back into her. He moved at a nice slow pace, teasing her.

"Harder," Samantha said.

Jonathan moved as hard and as fast as he could.

"Yes, just like that," Samantha said.

**Allison and Colby's hotel room**

Allison walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She walked over to her suitcase and grabbed her clothes.

"Why bother getting dressed?" Colby asked.

"What?" Allison said as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Just come to bed naked! I'll keep you warm!"

Allison smiled. "Is that a hint?"

"Yes, it's a very big hint!"

"As long as you'll keep me warm!"

Allison dropped her towel and crawled into bed, completely naked. Colby was naked himself.

"Such a bad boy!" Allison said.

"More like dirty boy!" Colby said.

Allison chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next day, Allison and Samantha again went their separate ways. Allison again went with Colby to his hometown of Davenport, Iowa. Samantha went home to Tampa. Jonathan went along with her.

Samantha was so happy to be in her own apartment. She was even happier she had the place all to herself. She could enjoy some alone time with her boyfriend in the comfort of her own home.

"I'm so glad Allison and Colby went to Iowa instead of coming here with us," Jonathan said as he and Samantha sat in the living room watching TV.

"Me too," Samantha said. "I got to be alone with you at your place last week, and now it's time we were alone at my place."

"Yes, there is a whole other side to you when Allison isn't around anywhere."

"Why do you say that?"

Jonathan smirked. "Well, last week when we went out dancing, you turned into a dirty girl! The times we went out dancing with Colby and Allison, you never danced like that."

Samantha chuckled. "Hey, we were in Vegas. I felt the need to let loose, especially since it was just you and me."

"Well, it's just you and me now!" He winked.

Samantha grinned. "Well, if you insist that Bad Samantha come out to play."

"Oh, yes, please, let Bad Samantha come out to play!"

Samantha's grin widened. "You asked for it."

Jonathan smirked.

Samantha turned the TV off. She moved over toward her boyfriend. She applied a few light kisses to his lips. She then kissed hard and passionate, her tongue darting into his mouth. He moaned. He pulled her into his lap. She straddled his waist. She broke their kiss long enough to pull off his shirt. Once his shirt was off, she tossed it to the side. She kissed his neck. Her hands traveled down to his belt buckle. She undid it. She then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Her hands went down into his pants and inside his boxers.

Jonathan moaned as her hands grabbed onto his cock and pulled it out. Samantha moved off of him and down to his cock. She took him into her mouth.

"Samantha," Jonathan moaned. He closed his eyes and enjoyed what she was doing.

"MMM. God, baby!" He moaned. "Damn, baby!"

Samantha's hands rubbed him up and down and played with his balls.

"Shit, baby! I'm gonna cum!"

Samantha stopped what she was doing.

"God, baby, don't stop, please!"

Samantha smiled. "Oh, so we're begging me to keep going, huh?"

"Tease."

Samantha grinned. She got up from the sofa. She began taking off her clothes. She slowly took her shirt off. She threw her shirt at him. She turned her back to him. She removed her shorts. She slowly reached around her back and unhooked her bra.

Jonathan got to his feet. He removed his pants and boxers. He then walked up behind Samantha and grabbed hold of her. He pushed her into him. Her back pressed up against his chest. His left hand held her against him, while his right hand traveled down inside her panties. Samantha moaned as he began to play with her clit and kiss, lick, suck and bite at her neck. She wrapped her left arm around his neck.

"God, yes," Samantha moaned as he slipped two fingers inside of her and began pumping. Samantha tightened her hold on his neck as she rode his hand in pleasure. His thumb played with her clit as well.

Samantha placed both her hands on top of Jonathan's right one, wanting more pressure on her clit and his fingers moving faster inside of her. He held her in place as he moved his fingers faster.

"Oh, God," Samantha moaned. She was getting close to her orgasm.

Jonathan felt her insides tightened around his fingers and she exploded.

"Yes, Jonathan," She moaned.

Jonathan continued to hold Samantha in place. He slipped his fingers out of her and out of her panties. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Every part of you tastes so good," Jonathan told her as he began to kiss, suck and bite at her neck. Samantha moaned. She wrapped her arm around his neck again. He took his right hand and placed it on her left breast, fondling. She moaned again. She wanted more.

"I want you, Jonathan," She said.

"I want you right here, right now on this couch!" He said kissing her neck again.

"Then have me."

Jonathan moved over toward the sofa, taking Samantha with him. He pushed her onto the sofa so she was kneeling on it. He pulled down her panties, exposing her naked buttock to him. He grabbed onto his cock and slid inside of her from behind. Samantha moaned. He slowly began moving in and out of her.

"Harder," Samantha begged.

Jonathan grabbed onto Samantha's sides and began pumping harder and faster inside of her.

"Yes, just like that!" She said.

"God, you feel so good, baby," He grunted. "You always feel so fucking good!"

Samantha moaned as he moved deeper inside of her. He picked up his pace once more, moving a little bit harder and faster. Samantha moved her butt back, matching his thrusts, which created more friction between them.

"God, yes," Samantha cried out as she hit her climax.

"Samantha!" Jonathan said as he hit his climax.

The waves of their orgasms slowly wore off.

Jonathan slowly pulled himself out of Samantha, much to her disappointment.

"More," Samantha said.

"More?" Jonathan questioned.

"Yes, more!"

"More of what?!" Jonathan teased. He knew what she wanted. His mouth went to her neck, where he began sucking and biting at her skin. His right hand moved down between her legs.

"More of you," Samantha moaned.

"What do you want from me?" Jonathan whispered into her ear. He began to play with her clit. "Tell me exactly what you want!"

"I want your, no, I need your mouth to be where your hand is!"

"Now was that so hard?!"

"Please Jonathan," Samantha begged.

Jonathan turned Samantha around. She sat on the sofa. Jonathan got down between her legs.

"YES," Samantha moaned as she felt his tongue. It was right where she wanted it. She ran her hands through his hair. She moaned the whole time he went down on her.

"Yes! God, yes! Jonathan!" She moaned as she released.

"You taste so fucking good," Jonathan said. "Why is it that everything about you tastes and feels so good?!" He kissed his way up her body and to her lips. "Hmm?" He said, kissing her passionately.

Samantha moaned against his lips. His right hand went between her legs again.

"Jonathan, please," Samantha said.

"Please what?" He whispered into her ear as he fingered her.

"Take me!"

"Take you where?"

"Mmm, why must you tease me?"

Jonathan chuckled. "I love it when you beg."

He kissed her lips, passionately. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her, bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He lightly placed her down on the bed. Samantha grabbed hold of him and pulled him on top of her, crashing her lips against his. He pulled away from her lips.

"Hold on, baby, hold on," Jonathan said.

Samantha groaned. Jonathan just smiled at her. He reached into one of the draws of her nightstand and pulled out a box of condoms. A small smile went across Samantha's lips. She watched him as he pulled a condom out of the box. He unwrapped it and then placed it on his hard cock. He climbed back on the bed and on top of Samantha. He grabbed onto both her legs, spreading them and then slipping inside of her.

Samantha moaned as he pushed himself inside of her. He began thrusting in and out of her. He moved at a hard and fast pace, which she loved.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You should come home with me every week," Colby said.

"Why?" Allison teased.

"Because I like having you all to myself for a couple days."

"Technically you don't have me all to yourself. Technically we're around your family and friends."

"I mean without Sami."

"Oh, yes. It is nice. Sami and I are attached at the hip during the day when we're on the road. You only get me alone at night."

"Yeah, I'd like to spend some time alone with you at the arena too. I know we have our own things to do, but I would like some time alone with you."

"Okay, I get it," Allison said. "I'll make more time for you when we're at the arena."

"Or you can just come home with me every week and we'll have alone time then. Not to mention when we're in our hotel room at night."

"That's an idea. I might consider it."

"Is there any way I can persuade you to consider it?!" Colby asked with a wink.

Allison grinned. "I don't know. There might be one way you can convince me!"

Colby smirked. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss. The two sat in the living room of his place. Allison happily kissed him back. Allison grabbed hold of Colby, pulling him on top of her as she laid back on the sofa. Allison moaned at the weight of his body on top of her. Her hands traveled under his shirt and over his back.

Colby pulled away from her and took his shirt off. He grabbed onto Allison's shirt and pulled it off. Allison sat up and kiss him hard on the lips. Colby moaned as her tongue penetrated his mouth. She leaned back on the sofa once more. Colby moved his mouth to her neck. His hands lightly touched her sides. He began to tickle her. Allison couldn't help but laugh. Colby smiled to himself.

"Don't tickle me," Allison said.

"Why not?!" He said as he began to tickle her again.

"Colby!"

"That's right say my name," He said as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Stop right now," Allison said.

"Why?!" Colby said as he lightly kissed her lips.

"Stop with the games and teasing,"

"Oh, so get straight to the good stuff?!"

Allison smiled. "No, just stop tickling me."

"Okay, I'll stop with the tickling. Now where were we?"

Allison smiled. She kissed his lips passionately. He smiled against her lips as he kissed her back. She ran her hands over his bare back, loving the feel of his back muscles. Colby got up from the sofa. He kept kissing Allison. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, he placed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her, not breaking their kissing. Allison ran her hands over his bare back. His hands ran down her sides and over her legs. He moved his hands over to the button of her jean shorts. He undid the button and slid the zipper down. He pulled away from her lips and pulled her shorts down her hips and down her legs, revealing her in her panties. He tossed her shorts aside.

Allison pushed Colby onto his back, climbing on top of him and straddling his body. She kissed his lips and moved her hands all over his chest and abs, loving the feel of his muscles. Her hands traveled down to his belt buckle. She undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper. Allison got off Colby and he got up from the bed. He took his jeans off.

Colby climbed back on the bed and on top of Allison, kissing her lips passionately. His hands ran down her sides, tickling her.

"Colby," Allison laughed/murmured against his lips.

Colby chuckled, pulling away from her lips. He kept tickling her.

"Stop!" Allison begged.

Colby chuckled again. He stopped. He lightly kissed her lips. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," He said.

Allison shook her head.

"And I can't resist it now," Colby said as he began tickling her again. Allison burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…God…stop," Allison said between laughs.

Colby chuckled. He just kept on tickling her.

"Stop!" She begged.

Colby chuckled again. He stopped. He kissed her lips. "All right, I'll stop."

"It's not nice to torture your girlfriend," Allison said.

"I know. Sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Allison smiled. "I can think of one way."

Colby smirked.

"Ooh, I love it when you smirk. It's so sexy!" 

"Is it?" 

"Mmm-hmm. It's very sexy!" 

"Is there anything else sexy about me?"

"Don't even get me started! We'll be here all night!" 

Colby chuckled. He kissed her lips. "You know what else is sexy?" 

"What?" Allison asked.

"You naked." 

Allison smiled. "Is that a hint?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"In that case."

Allison pushed Colby off of her and onto his back. She got up from the bed. She turned her back to him and unhooked her bra. She took it off and tossed it to the side. She then took off her panties. She turned back around to face Colby.

"Is this better?" Allison asked.

"Oh, yes," Colby said. "Much better!"

Allison smiled. She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I love the feel of your naked chest against mine," Colby said.

"Me too," Allison said. "I love the feel of your body no matter what, even with clothes on. You're so hot and sexy. But I do prefer you naked or shirtless."

Colby chuckled. He kissed her lips. "Then you must love me right now, being half naked."

"Uh-huh. But like I said, I prefer you naked."

Colby smirked.

"There you go with that sexy smirk again."

Colby chuckled.

"Why am I still the only one that's naked?!" Allison said.

"Oh, you want me naked, huh?!" Colby said with a smirk.

"Yes, please, because I want to have my way with you."

"Oh, I thought I was the one who was getting to have his way with you?"

"You can have your way with me anytime you want!"

"Good," Colby said. He kissed her. "Because I want to have my way with you right now!"

"Oh, no! You're flying solo right now. Without your buddies of the Shield you're nothing!"

"Excuse me?!" Colby said.

"What are you going to do, Sethy?!" Allison said. "Are you going to Curb Stomp me?!"

Colby smirked. "No, I'll do far worse, babe!" He pushed Allison onto her back. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down to bed. He captured her lips in a hot kiss. He whispered into her ear, "I'll show you that Seth Rollins is something without his buddies of the Shield. I'm the mastermind behind the Shield. I'm the architect!"

Colby got off her and up from the bed. He grabbed a condom from the box that was in his suitcase still. He removed his underwear, unwrapped the condom and put it on. He climbed back on the bed and on top of Allison. He spread her legs. Allison moaned as he slid inside of her.

Colby began moving in and out of her. He moved at a nice, slow pace. Allison moaned with every thrust. He picked up his pace, moving harder and faster. Allison wrapped her arms and legs around him. He moved deeper inside of her.

Minutes later…

"You know that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Allison said as they both laid on the bed.

Colby chuckled. "I was joking when I said I was going to do far worse than give you the Curb Stomp. I had every intention of making it enjoyable!"

"Well, it sure was enjoyable!"

"Glad to hear it."

"In fact," Allison said. She moved from her spot on the bed and climbed on top of him. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "I think we should do it again." She kissed him again.

Colby chuckled. "I have a better idea."

"What?"

"I'm going to tickle you!" Colby said grabbing onto her sides. 

"NO!" Allison squealed.

Colby laughed. "Gotcha."

"That's not very nice."

"I was only kidding. Forgive me?" 

"No," Allison said.

"Oh, come on," Colby said. "You know you want to," He whispered into her ear.

"No."

"Yes." He nibbled on her earlobe.

Allison moaned.

Colby smiled to himself. He moved his mouth to her neck, finding her sweet spot. Allison moaned again. Colby moved Allison off of him and onto her back. He trailed kisses from her neck and down to her chest. He kissed all the way down to her stomach. He kissed all the way back up her body and to her lips. He kissed her passionately. His hands ran over her body.

"Now do you forgive me?" Colby whispered into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Maybe," Allison replied. "Or you can do this one thing."

"Really? And what's that?" Colby asked as he looked at her.

Allison smiled. She kissed him. "It's something we did earlier."

Colby chuckled. "Oh, that."

"Uh-huh," Allison said. She kissed him again. "But this time…" She pushed Colby off of her and onto his back. She then climbed on top of him. "…I get to be on top!"

Colby chuckled. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Whatever I want, huh?" Allison asked.

"What more could you possibly want?" 

"I want nothing else, because I have what I want!"

"And what do you have?"

"Oh, I have you, the architect and mastermind of the Shield! I also have you right where I want you: in bed, naked!"

"Then you're one of the luckiest women in the world!" Colby said as he kissed her. "There are a lot of women who would love to have me in bed, naked!"

"Yes, but they can't have you, because you're mine and I don't like to share!" Allison kissed him passionately. "Now where were we?!"

"We were about to have some fun."

"Right," Allison said kissing him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Alli," Samantha said.

"Sami," Allison said.

Samantha walked up to her cousin and gave her a big hug. "Did you miss me?" Samantha asked.

"Always," Allison said. "Did you miss me?" 

"Of course. You're my partner in crime."

Allison smiled. She gave her a hug.

"How were your days off with Colby?" Samantha asked.

"The best. How were yours with Jonathan?"

"The best as well."

"Our apartment better still be in one piece!"

"Oh, it is," Samantha said. "Don't worry."

Allison gave her cousin a look. Samantha just smiled. Allison shook her head. She knew something went down at that apartment that her cousin was not telling her.

"I'm hungry," Allison said.

"Me too. Let's go get something to eat," Samantha said.

The two divas walked out of the Divas' locker room and headed to the catering room. The two grabbed some food, a drink, and then they sat down to eat. The two shared some small talk as they ate. Samantha finished her food. She got up and went to grab something else.

"Guess who," Someone said as they covered Allison's eyes with their hands. They scared her, but she knew who it was.

"Colby," Allison said.

"Good guess," Colby said. He removed his hands from her eyes and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Did you miss me?" He whispered into her ear.

"Of course."

"Good." He started tickling her.

"Don't start," Allison laughed.

Colby chuckled. He took a seat next to Allison. Allison smiled at him.

"Hey Colby," Samantha said as she came back over to the table and sat down.

"Hey Sami," Colby said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good too."

"Good," Samantha said.

"I'm going to grab some food," Colby said. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't," Allison said.

Colby stood up. He gave Allison a light kiss on the lips and then he walked away.

Allison smiled at her cousin. Samantha smiled back. "You two are so cute," She said.

Allison grinned. "Here comes yours."

Samantha turned around. Jonathan walked into the catering room. Samantha smiled. "Hey you," She said.

"Hey," Jonathan said. "Hi Alli."

"Hey," Allison said.

Jonathan whispered something into Samantha's ear and then walked away. Samantha grinned. Allison shook her head. Colby came back over to the table and sat down. Allison smiled a bright smile at him.

"So did you enjoy your days off, Colby?" Samantha asked.

"Why yes I did," Colby said. "I always have a good time with Allison."

"I bet you do."

"Did you have fun with Jon?"

"The best," Samantha said.

"That apartment better be in one piece!" Allison said.

"What? Do you think I had a party or something?"

"I don't know. But something went down at that apartment!"

"Something always goes down when you're with Jonathan Good," Colby said.

"What about me now?" Jonathan asked as he sat down at the table.

"Allison is freaking out about the apartment," Samantha said.

"Why?!"

"Something went down at that apartment," Allison said.

"Yes, something did go down there," Jonathan said.

"But it doesn't concern you! It's private!" Samantha said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Allison said.

Colby chuckled.

"Hey gang," Joe said.

"Joe," Samantha said.

"Hi," Allison said.

Joe smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Please," Samantha said.

"Thanks. I don't want to be a fifth wheel," Joe said sitting down at the table.

"You're always welcome," Allison said. "If Sami and I want to have alone time with Colby and Jon, we'll just take them aside."

"How's the family?" Samantha asked.

"They're great. How about yours?"

"Good. Jon and I had lunch with my sister yesterday."

"I missed out on seeing Trisha?" Allison asked.

"Yes, and she missed you."

"Well, I guess I'll have to text her later. I need to text Hannah and Holly as well. I haven't talked to them in a few days. I need to call my parents as well."

"Me too," Samantha said. "I'm surprised they haven't called us."

"I am too. Maybe we should call them."

"Yeah, that would be a nice surprise, because they always end up calling us."

"Yes," Allison said. She turned her attention to Colby. "Do you mind if I go call my parents?"

"No, not at all," Colby said.

"Okay, good. I'll see you a little later." Allison gave him a kiss.

"You better."

Allison smiled. She got up from the table. She and Samantha both headed out of the catering room and back to the Divas' locker room.

"Hey Sami and Alli," Nattie said as the two entered the locker room.

"Hey, Nat," Allison said.

"How are you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm great. How are you two?"

"Fabulous," Allison said.

"Same."

"Good," Nattie said.

Allison and Samantha both grabbed their cell phones from their bags. They both headed out of the locker room and went to find a quiet place to call their parents. They both ended up with their moms on the phone.

"It's so nice you called me for a change," Kayla, Samantha's mom said.

"Yes," Samantha said. "Alli and I were sitting in the catering room with the guys and talking about how we needed to call our parents, because we hadn't heard from any of you."

"Speaking of guys, how are things with Jonathan?" Kayla asked.

"They're great. He and I were both in Tampa the last two days. We had lunch with Trisha yesterday."

"Yes, I heard. I talked to her last night. I'm glad you had lunch with her. It's nice to see you have time for her."

"I always have time for my sister, Mom. Hell, I have time for everyone in the family. I'll make time for everyone in the family."

"Glad to hear it. Your father's right here and he wants to talk to you," Kayla said.

"Okay, sure."

"Hello Sami," Jeremiah, Samantha's dad said as he got on the phone.

"Hi Dad," Samantha said.

"How are things?"

"Things are great."

"Glad to hear it. How are things with the boyfriend?"

Samantha chuckled. "They're great too."

"Glad to hear that as well. Is he treating you right?"

"Yes, Dad. He is treating me very well."

"Good, because if he wasn't I'd have to kick his ass."

Samantha chuckled.

"It's so nice for you to be calling me for a change, sweetheart," Denise, Allison's mom said.

"Well, I hadn't heard from you or Dad," Allison said. "Sami and I figured we'd call you, Dad, Uncle Jeremiah, and Aunt Kayla."

"Well, I'm glad you did. How is life with the WWE?" 

"Eventful. I'm really enjoying this storyline."

"Speaking of, when does the big match take place? And who will break up: Evolution or the Shield?"

Allison chuckled. "The match takes place on Raw this Monday. And as for who breaks up, you'll just have to wait and see."

"No spoilers for your mother?"

"No, sorry."

"What about for your father?"

Allison laughed. "I can't tell you what's going to happen, Mom. You just have to watch Raw and see."

"Will you and Samantha be part of the match?" Denise asked.

"I can't tell you that either. You just have to watch and see."

"Will you be on Raw at least?"

"Yes, I'll be on Raw. You'll see me and Sami. But I will not tell you what Sami and I will be doing. I'm not even going to tell you if we have a match."

"Oh, well, I'll just watch Raw with your father and siblings," Denise said.

"Thank you."

"Tell me this: tell me about your relationship status."

"Oh, that I can tell you about. Colby and I are happy. We had a lot of fun in Iowa the last few days. But now it's time to get back to work."

"Do you need to get ready for the show?"

"No, not yet. I can talk a little bit longer."

"Good, because your dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay, sure, put him on," Allison said.

"Hello Alli," Ethan, Allison's dad said.

"Hi daddy."

"How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm great too, especially since I'm talking to you. I miss my little girl."

"I miss you too."

"How's life on the road?" 

"Very fun. Having Sami here makes it enjoyable. But having a boyfriend to travel with makes it even more enjoyable."

"How is the boyfriend?"

"Good," Allison said.

"Is he treating you good?"

"Yes, he's treating me very good."

"Good. I always like to hear that a man is treating my daughter well in a relationship."

"Don't worry, Dad, I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't treating me good."

"Of course, I worry. I worry all the time. Good relationship or bad relationship. I always worry about my kids, especially my girls."

"Well, I'm fine. If I wasn't you'd know about it. Believe me. I always confide in you and Mom when something is wrong." 

"But everything is good?"

"Everything is great. And it just keeps getting better and better," Allison smiled as Colby was walking in her direction.

"Why's that?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, no reason. I have to go, Dad."

"All right. I love you. Have fun. Be safe."

"I will. Love you too."

Allison ended the call on her phone. "Can't go a minute without me, can you?" She asked with a grin.

Colby smiled. "I can, but I choose not to."

"I see."

"Did you have a good chat with your folks?"

"Yes, I did. My mom tried to get spoilers out of me."

Colby chuckled. "Your family really wants to know what happens between Evolution and the Shield, huh?"

"Yes, I told her she has to watch. She said she would."

"Good. It'll be one hell of a match."

"The Shield always has one hell of a match."

"Very true. But Evolution will be history!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Allison said.

"Oh, you'll see it," Colby said. "Believe in the Shield!"

Allison smiled. "Oh, I believe!"

"That's my girl," Colby said kissing her lips.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A few days later it was Monday and everyone was at the arena for Raw. Evolution versus the Shield in a No Holds Barred Elimination Tag Match would be the main event.

"She just will not give up," Samantha said.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"Trisha wants to know what is going to happen tonight."

Allison chuckled. "What did she say?"

"_Please tell me spoilers for tonight. I need to know if the Shield is going to break up_."

Allison smiled. "She has to wait like everyone else."

"I know that, but she's getting annoying."

"She's your baby sister. Of course, she's getting annoying. At least you have one baby sister. I have two."

Samantha chuckled. "Oh, yes, you have double the trouble of little sisters."

"And yes, we know they were double the trouble growing up," Allison said.

"Could you image when we have kids if either of us had twins?"

"Oh, that would be cool. What would make it even better would be if it were a boy and a girl."

"So true," Samantha said.

Allison smiled. "I'm going to go see our boys. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure. But will we be disturbing them?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Okay," Samantha said.

Allison grabbed her cell phone and put it in her pocket. Samantha grabbed her cell phone and out it in her pocket as well. The two headed out of the Divas' locker room and to the Shield's locker room.

Meanwhile all three members of the Shield were in their locker room getting ready for Raw and discussing their game plan for their match that night. There was a knock on the door suddenly.

"That better be someone important," Jonathan said as he was tying up his boots.

"I concur," Colby said as he too was tying his boots.

Joe got up from his seat. He walked over to the door and opened it up. Joe smiled when he saw Allison and Samantha standing outside the door. They waved. "Do you consider Alli and Sami as someone important?" He asked as he looked back at Jonathan and Colby.

Jonathan and Colby looked at Joe. Joe held the door open and stood aside to show them that their girlfriends were outside.

"Yes," Colby said.

"Let 'em in," Jonathan said.

"Come on in, ladies," Joe said.

Allison and Samantha walked into the locker room.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Samantha said.

"You are," Jonathan said. He got up from his seat and grabbed Samantha. He wrapped his arms around her. "But I can always make an exception for you." He kissed her lips passionately.

Joe shook his head. Allison smiled and looked at Colby.

"What brings you by?" Colby asked as he finished tying his boots. He motioned for Allison to come over to him.

"Nothing. We just wanted to see our boys," Allison replied.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Come here."

Allison smiled. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I think Jon's happy Sami stopped by," Joe said.

"You got that right," Jonathan replied. He took a seat in his original spot, pulling Samantha to sitting on his lap. Samantha giggled as he whispered something in her ear.

"Shh," Samantha said. "Later."

"Maybe I should leave," Joe said.

"No need," Samantha said. "Behave," She whispered to Jonathan.

"Easier said than done," Jonathan said as he began tickling her.

Samantha burst out laughing.

"Is everyone in your family ticklish?" Colby asked Allison.

"It appears that way," Allison said. "And don't you even think about tickling me yourself!"

Colby chuckled. He kissed her.

"So are you guys ready for your match tonight?" Allison asked.

"Yes," Colby said.

"Believe it," Joe said.

"Evolution is going down," Jonathan said as he stopped tickling Samantha. He gave her a kiss.

Allison smiled. She looked at Colby. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing," She said.

Colby grinned. "Are you sure you don't want me to tickle you?" He asked as his hands went to her sides.

"Yes, I'm sure. And if you try, I'm going to walk right out of here."

"No you won't, because I won't let you."

"What are you going to do?" Allison asked.

"Wrestle you down to the ground," Colby whispered into her ear.

"Ooh, good. I need to work on some of my wrestling moves anyway."

Colby smirked.

Allison grinned. "I love that smirk," She whispered.

"You know what I love?!"

"No. What?"

"You. I love you."

Allison smiled. "I love you too."

Colby smiled. He kissed her lips applying a few light kisses.

Samantha's cell phone began to ring. "This better not be Trisha or anyone else in my family," She said as she stood up. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Oh, my God. Hello…Hi Angela…Hold on." Samantha turned her attention to Jonathan. "I'll be right back. I have to take this." Jonathan nodded his head. "Okay, I'm back." Samantha headed out of the locker room. "It's so great to hear from you."

"Who's Angela?" Jonathan asked Allison.

"Her best friend from high school," Allison said. "It's been awhile since they've talked."

Jonathan nodded his head.

"What did Sami mean she said the person on the phone better not be Trisha or anyone in the family?" Colby asked.

Allison smiled. "Our family is still trying to get spoilers out of us."

"Spoilers for what?" Joe asked.

"Spoilers for Raw tonight."

"They want to know what happens between us and Evolution," Colby said.

"You didn't tell them anything, did you?" Joe said.

"Hell no," Allison said. "I told them they had to watch. I wouldn't even tell my mom if I had a match tonight, which I do."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for that?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, I probably should be. I at least need to get dressed."

"Well, why don't you go do that? I'm not going anywhere, so I'll be here."

"Okay, I will." Allison stood up. "I'll see you all in a little bit."

"Like I said, I'll be here," Colby said.

"Okay," Allison said. She bent over toward him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She then headed out of the locker room.

Ten minutes later, dressed in her ring gear, Allison headed back to the Shield's locker room. Samantha was outside, talking on her cell phone still.

"Great, I'll talk to you then. Okay, bye," Samantha said. She got off her cell phone. She smiled at her cousin.

"Did you have a good conversation?" Allison asked.

"The best. Angela is pregnant."

"Oh, yay! That is so exciting."

Samantha nodded her head. "She wanted me to be one of the first people to know."

"Awe, that's sweet. How far along is she?"

"Only six weeks."

Allison nodded her head.

"Come on, let's go annoy our boys some more," Samantha said. She walked over to the locker room door and knocked. She then opened the door and walked inside. Allison followed her. "We're back," she said.

"Told you I'd be here," Colby said as Allison walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"That you did," Allison said.

"So who's Angela?" Jonathan asked as Samantha sat down on his lap.

"My best friend from high school," Samantha said. "I haven't talked to her since Alli and I debuted on Raw. She called to tell me that she was pregnant and she wanted me to be one of the first people to know."

"That's nice."

Samantha nodded her head. "She said she had been watching Raw and SmackDown every week since then."

Jonathan chuckled. "And what did you say?"

"Well, Angela is a wrestling fan herself. That's one of the reasons why we were best friends in high school. I told her I was actually dating you in real life and the same with Allison and Colby. I then told her all about our relationship, because she wanted to know about it."

"Oh, gees," Jonathan said.

"Don't worry," Samantha said. "I only told her the stuff outside of the bedroom."

Jonathan chuckled. "I suppose I'll have to meet her sooner or later, huh?"

"Yes, we'll arrange for that. Like I said, she's a wrestling fan herself, so she might freak out a little."

"Who's her favorite wrestler?"

"It's more like who her favorite group of wrestlers is."

"Let me guess: The Shield?"

"Yep. And she loves that Alli and I are working with you guys in a storyline."

Jonathan chuckled. "I bet she loves it even more that we're dating."

"Oh, yes. She especially enjoyed the hotel room segments between us, Allison and Colby."

Jonathan chuckled again. "Yes, I know I enjoyed that segment with you."

Samantha smiled.

"You're looking hot and sexy in your ring gear," Colby said to Allison.

Allison smiled. "Thank you."

"Maybe you and I should have a match tonight instead!" He whispered.

Allison giggled. "I wouldn't put up much of a fight," She whispered. "I'd just lay there and let you pin me."

Colby chuckled. "I like that idea. But that's no fun. I'd personally like to see your in-ring skills first hand and not watch."

"You are so bad," Allison said as she kissed him. Colby chuckled.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"What time is it?" Allison asked about an hour later.

"It is ten minutes till eight," Samantha said looking at the clock on her cell phone.

"I need to stretch and get ready for my match," Allison said to Colby.

"And I need to change clothes and get ready for Raw myself," Samantha said to Jonathan.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Colby said. "We need to finish discussing our game plan for tonight."

"All right, so we'll see you guys later," Allison said.

"Sounds good."

Allison smiled. She kissed Colby. She stood up. Samantha gave Jonathan a quick peck on the lips and stood up.

"See you later, baby," Jonathan said. "Good luck in your match tonight, Alli."

"Thanks," Allison said.

Allison and Samantha both walked out of the Shield's locker room and headed to the Divas' locker room. Once inside the Divas' locker room, each girl did their own thing. Allison stretched and Samantha got ready for Raw. Allison's match was the second match of the night and it was versus Rosa Mendes. Samantha would be accompanying her to ringside.

Raw got underway. Raw started out by promoting the main event. Everyone was excited for that match up. The fans would get the chance to see who the better group was: Evolution or the Shield. By the end of the night, they would know.

"Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Samantha Gibson, Allison Humphrey," Justin Roberts said.

Allison and Samantha both stood at the top of the ramp. Both girls were sporting Shield t-shirts. They held their fists out just as the members of the Shield would do. They then blew a kiss at the camera and walked down to the ring.

Rosa stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for her opponent.

Allison and Samantha both smiled as they stopped at the end of the ramp. Allison said something to Samantha. Samantha smiled. Both divas took of their T-shirts and threw them into the crowd. The two held their fists out again. Allison then climbed into the ring.

Rosa stepped back as Allison got into the ring. Allison got up on the top rope and posed, holding her fist out again. She blew a kiss to the camera again and touched the tip of her nose. The kiss blowing and touching her nose was her way of saying hello to her family.

Allison got down from the ropes. Rosa said something to the referee. The referee held her back, because she was ready to take Allison out. The referee said something to both the divas. Allison nodded her head. She stretched out her arms. The referee called for the bell. The bell rang. Allison and Rosa then locked up and went at it.

Allison took it to Rosa. She had the upper-hand of the match the whole time. She did a roll-up and got the pin.

"Woo," Samantha cheered. She climbed into the ring.

"Here is your winner, Allison Humphrey."

Allison smiled as the referee held her arm up in victory.

Samantha walked up to her cousin and hugged her. Allison smiled. Samantha then grabbed hold of her cousin's arm and held it up the air. Allison continued to smile. Samantha let go of Allison's arm and said something to her. Allison nodded her head. The camera was right on them.

Allison pointed at the camera. "That win was for you, Seth," She said.

"Evolution's going down tonight!" Samantha said.

"Believe that!"

Both divas held their fists out and then blew kisses at the camera. Raw went to a commercial break.

When Raw came back from commercial break, a camera showed Allison and Samantha both walking backstage. Samantha stopped walking and smiled. Allison looked to where her cousin was looking. A smile spread across her lips. The camera turned and showed Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.

"Well, hello there," Allison said.

"Hey," Seth said with a huge smirk.

Samantha smiled. "Wasn't sure if we were going to see you guys tonight," She said.

"Yeah," Allison said. "We figured you'd want to be focused and get ready for your match versus Evolution."

"Oh, we're ready," Dean said as he went over to Samantha.

"We just wanted to see our girls!" Seth said as he went over to Allison.

Samantha and Allison smiled at each other.

"Well, I'm very happy to see you," Allison said.

"Oh, yeah?!" Seth said. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her over to him.

"Mmm-hmm," Allison said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Seth smirked. His free hand touched her face as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Allison happily kissed him back.

"Are you happy to see me?" Dean said as he pulled Samantha toward him.

"Always," Samantha said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good," He said, kissing her. Samantha happily kissed him back as well.

Seth slowly pulled away from Allison's lips. "You had a nice match out there by the way."

"Thank you," Allison said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you for the win."

Allison smiled. "You're welcome." She kissed him. "I hope you'll do the same for me tonight."

"Oh, someone of the Shield will get the win tonight!" Seth said.

"Good," Allison said as she kissed him again. "I hope its you, though…" She kissed him again. "…The architect of the Shield."

Seth smirked. He kissed her passionately. "How about you and I go somewhere more private?" He suggested.

Allison grinned. "I'd love to. But I'd hate to be a distraction to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you and Dean need to focus on your match and not on me and Samantha. I'm sure Roman would appreciate it."

Seth nodded his head. "So you're saying you want to go?"

Allison nodded her head.

Seth nodded his head again. "Come on, Dean," He said.

Dean pulled away from Samantha and looked at Seth. "What?" He said.

"Come on, let's let Samantha and Allison go."

"Why?!"

"I think it is more important you and Seth focus on your match versus Evolution tonight and not on me and Samantha," Allison said.

Dean looked at Samantha. Samantha nodded her head. "She has a point," She said. "We are a bit of a distraction and you two don't need that right now."

Dean looked at Seth. Seth shrugged. "All right," Dean said looking back at Samantha. "But you better be available after Raw."

"Oh, I will be," Samantha said with a grin.

"As will I," Allison said to Seth. He smirked. She kissed him passionately. Samantha did the same with Dean. "See you later," Allison said.

"Later," Samantha said.

Both divas walked away from the two superstars then. Seth and Dean looked at each other.

"It's on tonight, man," Seth said holding out his fist.

"Definitely," Dean said hitting his fist with Seth's.

When it was time for the main event, Evolution made their entrance first. There was a mixed reaction from the fans as they made their entrance. Once all three members were in the ring, the Shield's music hit and they made their entrance. They came in through the crowd like they always did. Seth did his flip over the barricade and Dean and Roman simply climbed over it. The Shield entered the ring.

The Shield and Evolution stared each other down. The referee stood in between the two teams. The two teams decided who would each start off the match. Batista would start things off for Evolution and Roman would start things off for the Shield. Dean and Seth got on the apron and stood in their corner while Triple H and Randy did the same. The referee called for the bell and the match got under way.

Roman gained control of the match and threw Batista into his team's corner. Seth and Dean stood back as Roman came running at Batista, full throttle and knocked him down into a sitting position. Roman tagged Dean in. Dean got into the ring and repeatedly kicked Batista. Roman got out of the ring and stood on the apron with Seth.

Steel chairs and kendo sticks were used in the match up. It was all legal, because the match was a No Holds Barred Elimination Tag Team Match. The referee lost control of the match quite a few times, but each team always ended up back in their respective corners.

Batista was the first to be eliminated on Evolution's end. However, Roman ended up being eliminated on the Shield's end. That left Seth and Dean with Triple H and Orton. Orton was eliminated next.

Dean and Seth smiled as they were left alone with Triple H. Both superstars doubled teamed him. The two had him right where they wanted him. Seth delivered a Curb Stomp to Triple H. Dean pinned him.

"1…2…3," The referee counted.

"Here are your winners, the Shield."

Somebody was clapping. Dean and Seth looked up at the Titantron. Orton and Batista were on the screen.

"Nice win, Dean and Seth," Orton said.

"Yes, very nice win," Batista said.

"Evolution might have to disband now and the Shield remain as one. However, you two haven't heard the last of me and Batista."

"Damn straight, Randy," Batista said. "You two haven't heard the last of us. You will never hear the end of Randy Orton and Batista!"

Seth and Dean looked at each other.

"You especially will never hear the end of us when it comes to these two divas," Orton said.

Orton and Batista bent down then. They both smirked. Allison and Samantha were on the floor, knocked out.

"You boys really shouldn't leave your girls alone," Orton said.

"Believe that," Batista said.

Dean and Seth both took off running. They ran to the back. When they reached the girls, Orton and Batista were gone. Dean and Seth each bent down and checked on the girls. Raw ended with Dean and Seth trying to get the girls to open their eyes.

A camera crew came along and was getting a Exclusive. The trainers and doctors came along to check on the girls. Dean and Seth moved aside as the girls were checked out. The girls were conscious.

After making sure the girls were okay and nothing was broken, the trainers and doctors slowly helped the girls to their feet. Seth and Dean were still right there. The girls were unsteady on their feet and nearly fell over.

"You're all right," A trainer said as he helped steady Allison.

Allison got her balance. She looked around her. She and Samantha had the trainers and doctors around them. However, she saw Seth and Dean standing there. "Seth," She said with a small smile.

Seth stepped up to her. "Are you all right?" He asked. He pushed the trainers aside and grabbed hold of her. Allison nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him. He nodded his own head. He kissed her forehead.

Dean had hold of Samantha. She wrapped her arms around him. He said something to her. Samantha nodded her head. Dean looked at Seth. He said something. Seth nodded his head. He said something to Allison. Allison nodded her head.

The two couples walked away then. That was the end of the Exclusive.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Hey Sami," Jonathan said.

"Yeah?" Samantha asked.

"You left your ring on the counter," He said as he walked out of the bathroom. Samantha looked over at him. He held a blue sapphire ring between his fingers.

"Oh, shit." She got up from the bed and walked over to him. She took it from him and placed it on her right hand. "Thank you." She kissed him. "I'd really hate to lose it!"

"Why?" Jonathan asked. "It's not something from an old boyfriend, is it?"

Samantha laughed and shook her head. "No, of course not! All the jewelry I received from ex-boyfriends was pawned for money, which was then spent on clothes, purses, and shoes."

Jonathan chuckled. "Who's the ring from then?" 

"My parents. I haven't worn it in a while. I found it the other day when I was looking through my jewelry box at home."

Jonathan nodded his head. "Why a sapphire?"

"It's my birthstone."

"When is your birthday again?" 

"September. You have a few months before you have to worry about it."

"Is that a hint?" Jonathan smiled.

"Maybe."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Samantha smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Ready for bed?" She asked.

Jonathan nodded his head. Samantha smiled. She could tell he was tired. She kissed him lightly on the lips again. "Let's go to bed then."

The two both crawled into bed. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Samantha as she snuggled up against him. "Night," He said as he kissed her.

"Night," Samantha said. "Love you."

"Love you too," He said kissing her passionately.

"That's beautiful," Colby said, noticing the ring on Allison's right hand.

"Thank you," Allison said.

"Where'd it come from?" 

"From home. Sami grabbed it for me."

"Is that a pearl?" Colby asked.

"Yes." Allison held her right hand out for him to get better look at her ring.

"Out of curiosity, who gave it to you?"

Allison chuckled. "Don't worry it isn't something from an old boyfriend."

"Good!"

"No, it's from my parents. The pearl is my birthstone. My sisters along with Sami and Trisha all have birthstone rings as well."

"I see."

"Yeah, my mom received a birthstone ring from her father for her sixteenth birthday and then she got the idea to do it for me and my sisters. When I received my ring, Sami was jealous, so Aunt Kayla got a sapphire birthstone ring for her for her sixteenth birthday. She then did the same for Trisha when she turned sixteen."

"That's nice. So you've had this ring since you were sixteen?"

"Yep. I haven't worn it in a while, though. Sami was looking through her jewelry box the other day and found her ring, so she then went into my room to find mine."

"Well, that was very nice of her," Colby said with a yawn. "Excuse me."

"Tired?" Allison asked.

"Very much so."

Allison nodded her head. "Let's go to sleep then."

"Sounds perfect to me."

Allison smiled. She leaned over and kissed him. "Night."

"Night."

"Love you."

"Love you too," Colby said, kissing her passionately.

The next evening, it was the tapings for SmackDown. Allison and Samantha were both in the Divas' locker room getting ready for the show. Allison's cell phone began to ring.

"Oh, for God's sake, what now?!" Allison said as she looked at the Caller ID of her phone.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"It's my dad."

"Good grief!"

Both Allison's and Samantha's parents had been extremely worried about them with what had taken place on Raw the night before. Both girls had tried reassuring their parents and everyone else in their family that they were fine. Randy and Dave had not actually touched them. It was only meant to look like that.

"Hi Dad," Allison answered.

"Hi," Ethan Humphrey said on the other line.

"What's up?"

Ethan sighed. "I have some bad news."

"Oh, no, what's wrong?"

"It's your grandfather."

"Grandpa Anthony or Grandpa Robby?"

Samantha looked at her cousin when she heard her say Grandpa Robby. That was their grandfather.

"It's Grandpa Anthony…He was rushed to the hospital. He had a heart attack."

"Is he okay?!" Allison said.

"I'm sorry, baby…He didn't make it."

"Oh, my God," Allison said as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this now. I know you have the tapings for SmackDown."

Allison nodded her head. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am. I know you were close to him."

Allison sighed. "Yeah, I was. I have to go…I need to get ready for the show."

"All right, baby."

"Tell mom I'll call a little later."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy. Bye."

Allison ended the call on her phone. She put it on the shelf of her locker. She looked at Samantha.

"What's wrong? Is Grandpa Robby okay?" Samantha asked.

Allison nodded her head. "Grandpa Robby is fine. It's my mom's dad, Grandpa Anthony…He was rushed to the hospital, because he had a heart attack."

"Oh, no! Is he okay?!"

Allison shook her head. "No, he…he didn't make it." She began to cry.

"Oh, Alli," Samantha said. She wrapped her arms around her cousin and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked, walking over to them.

"Her grandfather died," Samantha said.

"Oh, Alli, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Allison said. She pulled out of Samantha's embrace. She wiped away some tears. She stood there for a minute and thought about her grandfather. She shook her head. She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Samantha asked.

"I just want to be alone," Allison said.

Allison opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She sighed as she thought about her grandfather again. She bit her lip and tried to fight back tears, but the tears fell anyway. She wiped the tears away and began walking. She walked to his locker room. She knocked on the door.

Colby, Jonathan and Joe were all in their locker room getting ready for SmackDown. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Colby said as he stood up.

"I bet you a dollar that that's Sami and Alli," Jonathan said.

"Oh, I'll take that bet," Joe said.

Colby chuckled. He walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw Allison. He looked back at Joe and Jonathan. "You were right, Jon," He said.

"Oh, I'm good," Jonathan said. "Pay up!"

"Hold up!" Colby said. "It's just Allison. Samantha isn't with her."

"Looks like I don't have to pay up," Joe laughed.

"Oh, well, it was only a dollar bet," Jonathan said.

Colby chuckled. He turned his attention back to Allison. "Hey," He said.

Allison didn't say anything. She just looked at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Allison shook her head. "I just got some bad news from my dad," She said as she began to cry.

"What? What happened?" He asked stepping out of the locker room.

"My grandfather died," She sobbed.

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry!" He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She returned his hug.

"It was my mom's father, my Grandpa Anthony," She sobbed. "He had a heart attack."

"It's all right, Baby," Colby said.

"I thought I wanted to be alone, but really, I just want to be with you!"

Colby smiled. He kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you!"

"Thank you."

"Do you want to come inside the locker room?" Colby asked, pulling away and looking at her.

"No," Allison said, wiping away tears. "I want to be alone with you! Will you sit out here with me for a little while?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," Colby said, kissing her. He went and sat down on a nearby equipment crate. Allison went and sat down with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Allison sighed. "It'll be all right, Alli. It sucks when we lose the people we love."

"I know," Allison replied. "At this moment, I'm very homesick."

"Understandable. But you are not alone."

"I know that too. But I could use a big hug from my parents and them telling me that everything is going to be okay. Plus I'd like to do the same for Hannah and Holly."

"I bet they'd like a hug from their big sister as well."

"Yes, but until I see them a hug from you will have to do."

"Well, I'll give you as many hugs as you want," Colby said.

"Thank you," Allison said.

"Plus I'll give you as many kisses as you want as well." He pulled back and looked at her. Allison smiled. He smiled back and applied a light kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Colby!" Allison said.

"I love you too, Baby!" He kissed her passionately. He then hugged her tightly.

Allison smiled to herself. She was very happy that she had him to help her through the loss of her grandfather.

"What the hell happened to Colby?" Jonathan asked.

"Beats me," Joe said.

Jonathan walked over to the door and opened it. He took a look in the hallway. A small spread across his lips when he saw Colby and Allison sitting on an equipment crate. The two were holding each other tightly. Jonathan nodded his head. He stepped back into the locker room.

"Well?" Joe asked as Jonathan walked over toward him.

"He's in the loving embrace of his girlfriend," Jonathan said.

Joe nodded his head with a smile.

Allison pulled out of Colby's embrace and looked at him.

"You all right?" He asked.

Allison nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm just thinking that I need to finish getting ready for the tapings."

Colby nodded his head. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Do you want me to walk you back to the divas' locker room?"

Allison smiled. "Thank you, but I'll be okay."

"All right," Colby said. He and Allison stood up. He hugged and kissed her. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thank you."

Colby kissed her. "You're welcome."

Allison smiled. She got one last hug from him and then headed back to the divas' locker room. Colby headed back inside the Shield's locker room.

"Where's Alli?" Joe asked.

"She's headed back to the divas' locker room," Colby said. He sighed as he sat down in his original spot.

"Is everything okay?" Jonathan asked.

"Alli's grandfather died."

"Is she all right?" Joe asked.

Colby nodded his head. "Yeah, she says she is."

"Which grandfather was it?" Jonathan asked. He knew Allison and Samantha had the same grandfather because Allison's dad and Samantha's mom were brother and sister.

"It was her mom's dad. If it was the other grandfather, Sami would have been by here too I'm sure."

Jonathan nodded his head.

Allison walked back into the divas' locker room with a small smile on her face.

"I'd glad to see you smiling," Samantha said.

"Thank you," Allison said. "I went to see Colby."

Samantha smiled. "You told him what happened?"

Allison nodded her head. "Yep. He held me for a little bit and said he was here for me. He said if I needed him that I knew where to find him."

Samantha smiled.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to finish getting ready for SmackDown."

Samantha nodded her head.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Taping of SmackDown**

SmackDown kicked off with the Shield. The three members of the Shield made their entrance through the crowd like they always did. The fans cheered their heads off. Seth didn't do his flip over the barricade. He simply climbed over it. He was not in a good mood, neither was Dean Ambrose. All three members of the Shield climbed into the ring. They were given microphones.

"I should be in a good mood tonight," Seth said. "But I'm not."

"Speak for yourself," Dean said. "I'm in a foul mood!"

"You see this past Monday Night on Raw the Shield defeated Evolution in a No Holds Barred Elimination Match." Seth said. "The losers of the match had to disband and go their separate ways. The losers of the match was Evolution."

"The Shield fought a good match like we always do," Roman said.

"Roman eliminated Batista." Dean said.

"However, Randy Orton got lucky and eliminated me!"

"But Seth eliminated Randy Orton," Dean said. He patted his team mate on the shoulder.

Seth smirked. "That left Dean and I to take out Triple H," He said.

"And boy, did we. The poor guy got his butt whooped and then he received a Curb Stomp from Seth…"

"…Dean then picked up the pin," Seth said.

"It was a great victory for the Shield," Roman said. "We are still united as one." All three members of the Shield held their fists out.

"However, like I said, I'm not in a good mood," Seth said.

"And like I said, I'm in a foul mood!" Dean said.

"You see as Dean and I were celebrating our victory, Randy Orton and Batista came up on the Titantron. The two said Evolution might have to disband, but that we had not heard the last of them. They said we had not heard the last of them, especially when it came to two divas. The two then showed Allison Humphrey and Samantha Gibson knocked out."

"You see those two idiots put their hands on our girls! Nobody puts their hands on our girls!"

"Now we want to get our hands on Orton and Batista," Seth said.

"Yeah, so Orton and Batista come to the ring right now or Seth and I will come back looking for you!" Dean said.

Seth and Dean stood together and waited. Roman said something to the both of them. They said something back to him. Seth and Dean exchanged looks. They then climbed out of the ring and headed toward the back. Triple's H music hit then. Seth and Dean stopped. They looked at each other.

Triple H walked out onto the ramp. He had a microphone in hand. "Calm down, Seth and Dean," He said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've given Batista and Orton the night off. I thought that after our loss this Monday they could use a night off. But since you two are in the mood to fight, you two will have a match tonight. The two of you will take on Luke Harper and Erick Rowan."

Seth and Dean exchanged looks.

"Actually, let's make it a six man tag match," Triple H said. "Let's have all three of you—including Roman—take on the whole Wyatt Family."

Seth and Dean looked into the ring at Roman. He stood at the ropes. He said something to his team mates. Seth and Dean nodded their heads.

"But that's not all," Triple H said. "Tonight we're also going to have a divas' tag team match. It'll be Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey in a handicap match versus Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes and Eva Marie. Hopefully your girls are one hundred percent after they were knocked out on Monday by Orton and Batista!" Triple H smirked as his music hit.

"Please welcome my guests at this time, Allison Humphrey and Samantha Gibson," Renee Young said as she did an interview with the two girls a little bit later that night. The two girls came into view of the camera. Both girls were dressed in their ring gear. "Allison and Samantha, on Monday Night Raw you two were knocked out by Randy Orton and Batista. Can you tell us exactly what happened and how you feel about what happened?"

"Well, Renee," Allison said. "Samantha and I were backstage and then suddenly attacked from behind. We were thrown into the wall, head first, very hard. That was what knocked us out."

"We're not very happy that we were attacked from behind," Samantha said. "We were attacked like we were male superstars and we're not! We're female superstars!"

"But then again, no one should be surprised Randy Orton and Batista attacked us. After all I received an RKO a few weeks ago and Samantha received a Batista Bomb."

"Now you two are in a divas handicap match in just a little bit," Renee said. "How do you feel about that?"

"We're fine with it," Allison said.

"We're very happy to be in a match tonight," Samantha said. "However, we're not the only ones in action tonight."

"Nope. Our men of the Shield are also in action tonight."

"Your men?" Renee asked.

"Yes," Samantha said. "Our men. We are their girls after all."

"Now if you excuse us," Allison said. She and Samantha walked away.

SmackDown went to a commercial break. It came back from the commercial break, the camera was at ringside. Alicia Fox's music hit. She, Rosa and Eva Marie all came out together and made their way to the ring. Allison and Samantha then made their entrance.

The two got into the ring. The referee got the two teams into their respective corners. Allison and Samantha decided on who would start off the match. Samantha would start things off. Alicia started things off for her team. The referee called for the bell and the match got under way.

The five divas had a good match. They all gave it their all.

Allison tagged Samantha in. Samantha quickly climbed into the ring. She took Eva Marie down. She then knocked both Rosa and Alicia down from the apron. She focused back on Eva Marie. Eva Marie came at her. She went for a roll up and got it.

"1…2…3," The referee counted. He called for the bell.

"Here are your winners, Samantha Gibson and Allison Humphrey," Lilian Garcia said.

The referee raised Samantha's arm. Samantha smiled. Allison clapped and got into the ring. She went over to her cousin. Both divas smiled as the referee raised their arms in victory.

Randy Orton's music suddenly hit. Samantha and Allison looked up at the ramp. Randy Orton and Batista both walked out onto the ramp. The two divas looked horrified as the two superstars walked down the ramp and toward the ring. Both divas were frozen. They were attacked from behind. It was Alicia and Rosa. Orton and Batista continued to walk down to the ring. They stopped at the bottom of the ramp. Samantha and Allison were thrown out of the ring by Alicia and Rosa. They were thrown directly to Randy and Batista. The two divas fell at the feet of Randy and Batista. The two quickly went to crawl away, but Randy and Batista both grabbed hold of them.

The two superstars smiled as they had hold of the two divas. Randy and Batista were both attacked from behind. It was Seth and Dean. The two let go of the girls. The girls scurried away. Seth and Dean beat Orton and Batista, however, Orton and Batista fought them off and escaped through the crowd.

The camera showed Seth and Dean exchanging looks. SmackDown went to a commercial break.

When SmackDown came back from a commercial, the camera showed all three members of the Shield.

"You two need to forget about Orton and Batista and focus on our match versus the Wyatt Family tonight," Roman said.

"How can we just forget about Orton and Batista?!" Seth said.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Orton and Batista put their hands on Samantha and Allison on Monday. They tried to do the same thing again tonight."

"Orton and Batista have a grudge against Dean and I because those girls chose us over them," Seth said.

"I get you guys want to protect your girls," Roman said. "But I don't think it's a wise idea to have them at ringside for our match versus the Wyatt Family either! The Wyatt Family will use the girls as a distraction to the both of you!"

"Yeah, well, leaving Allison and Samantha alone backstage does no good either!" Seth said.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Orton and Batista will go after them again!"

Roman shook his head. "Okay, fine. Do whatever. But it's not my responsibility to keep the Wyatts away from Samantha and Allison! It's not my responsibility to keep them safe either! That's you two!"

"You have nothing to worry about," Seth said. "Allison and Samantha will be fine at ringside. We cool?" He held his fist out.

"We're cool," Roman said. He put his fist out. Dean did the same.

The Shield versus the Wyatt Family was the main event. The Shield made their entrance first. Samantha and Allison accompanied them to the ring. Roman was not too happy about that. They all walked through the crowd. Roman led the way. He was followed by Seth, the girls, and Dean. When he reached the barricade, Roman looked back at his teammates and the girls. He then climbed over the barricade. He was followed by Seth, the girls, and Dean. Roman climbed into the ring. Seth and Dean had their attention on the girls. The Wyatt Family made their entrance next.

After the Wyatts made their entrance, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan made their way into the ring. The referee kept the peace between them and the Shield. Each team decided who would start the match out. Seth and Erick started the match out. The rest of the Wyatt Family and the Shield each got into their corners. Allison and Samantha stood on the outside of the ring. The referee called for the bell and the match got under way.

The Shield and the Wyatt Family had a great match. Allison and Samantha made sure they stayed as far away from the Wyatt Family as possible. They enjoyed being at ringside for the match. The two whispered and talked during the match.

"I'm so glad we got to accompany them to the ring tonight," Allison whispered to Samantha.

"Me too," Samantha whispered back. "How are you holding up?"

Allison smiled. "I'll be glad when the tapings are over so I can call my mom."

Samantha nodded her head.

Roman was in the ring. Both Seth and Dean were on the apron. Roman was in control of the match. Batista's music suddenly hit. He and Randy both walked out onto the ramp. Seth and Dean both jumped down from the apron and charged up the ramp. Batista and Randy disappeared in the back. Seth and Dean followed them.

Roman watched as his teammates left ringside. He turned back to the match. Bray Wyatt was the legal man. He hit Roman and then he laid Sister Abigail on him. Bray went for the pin and got it.

Replays were shown. The show went off the air with the Wyatt Family in the middle of the ring.

After the show, Allison and Samantha headed back to the divas' locker room to shower. After she showered and got dressed, Allison called her mom.

"We're not going to have a funeral," Denise Humphrey told her daughter. "Your grandfather wanted to be cremated and that's what we're going to do for him. However, we're going to get the whole family together and celebrate his life. We'll be doing that this weekend."

"So you want me to be home this weekend?" Allison asked.

"I'd like you to me and I'm sure you'd like to be, but if you can't get off work…"

"…I'll talk to bosses."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"I'll call you a little later, okay. I need to talk to my bosses now."

"All right, sweetheart."

"Bye, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

Allison ended the call on her phone.

"What's going on?" Samantha asked.

"This weekend everyone is coming together to celebrate the life of my grandfather," Allison explained. "I need to talk to Stephanie and Paul about getting that time off."

"Do you want me to see if I can get the time off too, so I can be there to support you?"

"Thanks for the offer. I'd like that."

The divas headed out of the locker room. Before they went to Stephanie and Paul's office, they stopped by the Shield's locker room. Allison wanted to tell Colby what was going on. She wanted him to see if he could get the time off work too so he could go with her. She knocked on the locker room door.

A minute passed and the locker room door opened. Colby poked his head out. "Hey," He said, stepping out of the locker room. "What's up?"

"I just talked to my mom," Allison said. "My family is going to get together to celebrate the life of my grandfather this weekend. She would like me to be there. I would like to be there. I'm on my way to see Paul and Stephanie. I was hoping you'd see if you could get the time off too."

Colby nodded his head. "Sure. Like I said, I'm here for you, Baby!"

Allison smiled. "Thank you." She hugged and kissed him.

Samantha smiled. "I'd let you in the locker room, but Joe's not completely dressed," Colby said to her.

"No, I'm here for Alli. I want to see if I can get the time off too," Samantha said.

Colby nodded.

The three headed off to Paul and Stephanie's office. Allison knocked on the door.

"Come in," Paul said.

Allison walked inside. Colby and Samantha followed her.

"Hi Paul and Stephanie," She said.

"Hi Allison," Stephanie said. "Colby and Samantha."

"Is everything all right?" Paul asked.

"I don't know if you heard but my grandfather died earlier today," Allison explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Stephanie said. Paul agreed.

"Well, this weekend my family is getting together to celebrate his life. We're not having a funeral for him. My mom would really like me to be home this weekend and I would like to be home this weekend. So what I'm asking is if I can have the weekend off? I can make it to Raw on Monday. I'll make sure I make it for Raw!"

Stephanie and Paul looked at each other. Paul shrugged. Stephanie looked at her. "I don't see why not. You lost a family member and you want to be with your family for a little while. That is understandable."

"Thank you," Allison said.

"Is there any way I can get the time off to go with her?" Samantha asked. "I just want to be there to support her."

"That's why I'm here too," Colby said. "Allison wants me to go with her."

Stephanie smiled. Everyone knew Colby and Allison were dating.

"The Shield will have to perform as two-thirds this weekend. So be a good support system, Colby," Paul said. "However, I think it is important we have you here this weekend, Samantha."

"Understandable," Samantha said.

"Thank you," Colby said.

"Thank you so much, Stephanie and Paul," Allison said.

"You're welcome," Stephanie said. "Take the time to relax and enjoy the time with your family. It is never easy when we lose someone we love."

"Our condolences and if you need anything, please let us know," Paul said.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. But the time off and Colby are all I need."

"We'll see you next week," Stephanie said.

"Thanks again," Allison said.

"Safe travels," Colby said.

"Thanks," Paul said. "The same for you three."

Allison, Colby, and Samantha all walked out of the room.

"Well, I tried," Samantha said as they walked back to the Shield's locker room.

"I appreciate it," Allison said. She hugged her cousin.

"It's probably for the best. I would probably go crazy without Jonathan for a few days."

"He'd probably go crazy without you too," Colby said.

Samantha smiled.

"Well, I'll see you in a little bit," Colby said as they stood outside the Shield's locker room.

"Okay," Allison said. "Thank you."

"No problem," Colby said. He hugged and kissed her. He headed inside the locker room. Allison and Samantha walked back to the divas' locker room.

Once back inside the divas' locker room, Allison called her mom and let her know she'd be home that weekend and that she wasn't coming alone.

"Colby is coming with me," Allison said.

"Oh, your uncles are going to love that," Denise said.

Allison laughed. "It'll be nice to see them."

"It'll be nice to see you."

Allison agreed.


End file.
